Visions of Darkness, Dreams of Light
by The Dark Dragon Reborn
Summary: When a human accidentally lands on Mobius, he finds himself with several problems, least of which being that he wants to go home. Starts around issue 120 or so. PG13 for violence, vampires, and some adult content. Enjoy! More coming soon!
1. The Beginning

All characters © Sega or Archie or who/whomever.  Drake © Me (So don't steal my story.  Please?)

Oh… things between these are thoughts.  Just so you know.

**Chapter 1**

            Drake was calmly walking through the dark woods, enjoying the beauty of Pennsylvania.  However, he was not very attentive to the odd, indescribable strangeness of the evening.  When he got to the stone highwall, he was surprised to see a strange green glow over the edge.  As he moved closer, he felt an odd pulling sensation.  When he finally looked over, he saw a green vortex for a brief moment before the pull of it drew him and part of the highwall into it.  The last he saw of his home was the stars fading to green.

            Meanwhile (Knothole, Acorn Kingdom, Mobius Prime)

            "C'mon, Sal!  Is it really that major that you find that piece to upgrade Nicole now?"

            "To me it is, Sonic!  Why are you being so difficult about this?!"

            "The hedgehog, difficult?"

            "The hedgehog, _extremely_ difficult."

            "Ouch Sal."

            The Princess glared at him.  "Sonic, let's skip the jokes.  What's wrong?"

            "Nothing!  It's just…somethin feels really weird today.  Can't you feel it?"

            "Sonic…maybe you should go see Dr. Quack."

            "Hardy har har."

            "Really, acting strange because of an odd feeling."

            "Actually..." Sonic began nervously "I was also wondering, uh"

            C'mon hog! Don't chicken out now, just ask!  If she says no, that's that

            Suddenly there was a green flash, followed by a loud curse that ended in a very audible thump.

            "What was that?" Sally shouted.

            "I'll check it out, Sal!"  And with that, he revved to race to the flash.

            "Be caref-"  He was already gone.  Sally sighed. I wonder what he was wondering about…she checked the time and winced mentally Chili-dogs, of course  She smiled slowly.  At least he'd never change.  She hoped that he and Mina would be OK.  She couldn't help but be bitter, but she understood.  They had so much in common, speed, similar attitudes...similar standing.  She wished Elias wouldn't have left.  Whereas she couldn't blame him for wanting to set his own path (and certainly didn't mind the fact that she would soon be an "Aunt Sally" by blood!  The idea made her almost giddy.) it did leave her as princess.  She may have wanted Sonic to take interest, but she couldn't see him sitting and listening to petitions and not going headlong into action over injustice.  He wasn't … subtle enough.  She wished she knew his feelings, though.  Was he with Mina, or just being friendly (though he seemed a bit _too_ friendly)?  She sighed, realizing that now was not the time to ponder such things, as there might be some trouble.

            Sally arrived to see Sonic trying to lift an Overlander off the ground.  He was having some difficulties trying to drape the young man over his arms without spiking him.  He heard Sally and jumped into a defensive stance before he realized who it was.  "Geez, Sal! Give a hog a heart attack why don't you?!  I found this guy lying here, and his pulse is pretty weak.  I was gonna bring him to ya so that you could use Nicole to scan him for any bugs or trackers!  Do you think we should take him to knothole?"  Sonic said in a rush.

            Sally quickly ran some scans and decided it was an acceptable risk.  "Let's go, Sonic.  He doesn't have any bugs, but he needs more medical help than I can offer if his heart gives out."  

            Sonic looked somewhat nervous "Uh… would you mind helping?  I don't wanna drag his head at sonic-speeds, and I'm having some trouble carrying him."

            Sally sighed. It's going to be a long day

**Chapter 2**

Drake winced slightly, gingerly opening his eyes.  He appeared to be in some sort of hospital. Another fall like that and I'll be in a mortuary! He heard the door open and sat up to see Dr. Quack enter the room.  He stared for a moment at the duck.

"Ah, you're awake!" The Doc stated, pleased.

"Yeah."  Drake's eyes widened in shock.  "A talking duck.  I'm talking to a duck. A duck." He continued to ramble on in this manner.

Sally walked in, followed by her father, mother, Geoffrey, and Sonic, the latter two trying to keep as far away from the other.  She smiled "I see he's awake"

"Squirrels now. And blue hedgehogs.  And skunks."  He giggled, and then began laughing.  "I fell and now I'm hallucinating.  Maybe I had a stroke.  Or brain damage.  Or I'm totally and utterly mad.  It's not real.  No.  I'm not crazy.  I'll believe I'm mad when I see a cyber-mouse or something." He managed to regain his composure, still giggling slightly.  Sally realized that he was on the edge of a nervous breakdown.  Sonic grinned and gestured towards the door.  Bunnie walked in from outside.  Drake looked at Bunnie for a moment.  He resumed cackling.

            After assurances that he was fine, with a "Minimal to no brain damage" diagnosis from the Doc, Drake was told about where he was.  Sally saw nothing to suspect in his reactions to Robotnik, the king (he tried to get out of bed to bow and looked extremely thankful when he was told that he didn't have to.) and the roboticizer.   Drake explained that he was a human from Pennsylvania in the U.S of A, and then told what he knew about how he had come to be on Mobius.  After all was said, he frowned and looked at Bunnie.  "I am so sorry about laughing at your legs.  I was having trouble accepting what I was seeing, even though it is no excuse.  I didn't know that they were…uh, forced on you."

            Bunnie smiled "Its okay, sugah.  Ya'll didn't mean anything by it, and yuh didn't know anythang about the roboticizer.  No harm done."

            Drake grinned "I bet the guys are always admiring the chassis."

            Everyone looked at him in shock.

            Bunnie only returned the grin "But only Antoine ever comments.  Makes me wonder about it sometimes.  But don't let him hear yuh say that.  Suga-twan might get decide that it's an insult from yuh and defend muh honor."  She winked.

            Sally frowned and shrugged. I thought she'd be insulted.  I guess the fact that she got a compliment (albeit an odd one) made up for the joke.  At least they both made a friend.

**Chapter 3**

            As dark began to fall, Sally and Sonic were giving Drake a guided tour.  Sally decided that the safest place for Drake to stay would be in Bunnie's hut (and Bunnie could certainly take care of herself as Drake wasn't nearly as strong as she was).  She had discussed this with Bunnie, who quickly agreed.  By the time Sally had finished getting Drake the info as to where Bunnie's hut was, she sent him to go find her hut.  Drake, being unable to tell one house from the next, made an honest mistake.  Bunnie was out with Antoine, and had not returned to her hut.  There was only one hut lit up and he was pretty sure it was Bunnie's.  He knocked, and remembered that Bunnie had said that she would leave the door open if she wasn't there, so he opened the door and stepped in, to be greeted with a blow to the forehead…

            "I'm sorry!"  A metallic voice stated as he awoke.  "Mina, go get another ice pack!  I didn't know there was an Overlander here until Mina told me about you.  I saw an Overlander barge in and just remembered the war and…"

            "Huh?"  Drake managed thickly.  "Isn't this Bunnie's hut?"  He looked around, seeing a metal mongoose looking at him.  She was still holding the frying pan.  He realized that she must have pulled back at the last minute, or he would certainly have more than a simple headache.  "Obviously not." he muttered, closing his eyes.

            "Is he OK?"  Another voice asked.

            "I hope so.  Maybe we should take him to see Dr…"

            "Oh, I'm fine.  Never better!  I don't need to waste any more of the Doc's time!" he stated, opening his eyes and standing.  The room swirled rapidly.  "I'll sit back down now."  He managed a weak smile.  "I hope I never get you mad at me.  If you hadn't pulled that, I might have been looking at myself through your window!"

            "Sorry, I was thinking about the war and…"

            "What war?"    Drake asked.

            "The Great War of course!  How many others were there?"  She looked puzzled.

            "I'm not an Overlander, actually.  I'm a human.   I don't know if there's a difference though…"

            "So you had no idea that people might try to hurt you or anything?  Mina helps babysit an Overlander girl named Hope, and people can be quite vicious towards her."

            "Mina?"

            "My daughter.  She's getting some ice for your head." She explained.  "She's in the kitchen."

            "Oh….Can I ask something?"

            "You just did, but ask something else."  She smirked.

            "How come you don't look like Bunnie's arm and legs did?"

            She coughed.  "That's because Bunnie's limbs were killing her.  She could either risk a deroboticization, which could have killed her, or permanently upgrade."

            "Permanently?"

            "She can't be deroboticized because the limbs are different, and she can't downgrade because it would probably kill her.  It's a horrible situation."

            He winced.  "And I made a joke about her.  God…"

            The steel mongoose frowned.  "I suppose if she was really insulted she would have said something.  She's very forgiving.  I think she might even be used to it."

            "That's no excuse.  I feel like a heel."

            "That might just be the bump."  Drake looked towards the voice from where he assumed was the kitchen.  He was surprised to see an attractive, yellow furred mongoose step out with a washcloth and a bag of ice in her hands.  "That is gonna leave a heckuva mark."

            "Mina!  That certainly isn't funny.  He could've been hurt!  I …"

            "Whoa, lady!  Calm down!  No blood, no foul, after all."

            Mina chuckled.  "You certainly ought to be upset, cause you got hammered."

            "Fried, actually."

            "Ouch.  Bad pun."

            "Sorry.  Is that for me?"

            Mina started.  "Yeah, sorry.  Here."  She wrapped the rag around the ice pack and put it on his forehead.

            "Cold!"

            "Oh, don't be such a baby!  It'll swell like a balloon if you don't keep it there."  

            "But…"

            "Mina, could we talk for a moment?  If you'll be OK?"

            Drake nodded, and Mina shrugged.

            "Sure, momma."  The mongooses continued to the kitchen. "What's up?"

            "Bunnie isn't home yet.  Maybe he should stay here for the night.  I'd feel guilty just dropping him off like that on Bunnie anyway.  What if something happens?  He was just hit on the head, after all."

            Mina frowned "Are you sure about this?  I mean, we don't know him, or anything about him.  We don't even know his name!"

            "Well, look.  If he would try something, you could get help before he could do anything, and I… I can take care of myself.  Besides, I don't think he would.  He seems like a nice young man."

            "I guess so."  Mina agreed.

            "Well, let's go see what he thinks."

            The two women walked out to find Drake intently reading a book that had been sitting on the table.

            "Hey, uh… what's your name?"

            He started "What?  Huh?  Sorry, I started reading your book; I just wanted to see what kind of stuff you guys had.  I love to read."  He began nervously.

            Mina repeated herself.

            "My name?  Drake.  Pleased to meetcha."  Mina shook his hand before she realized that they had technically already met.

            "Drake, would you like to stay here tonight?  Bunnie isn't home yet and you should probably lie down.  You should have someone check on you through the night.  After all, you did get a nasty whack."

            "I don't know… the Princess did say…"

            "We'll clear that up.  I'll leave a note for Bunnie.  Besides, we'll get you something to eat.  You can sleep on the couch."

**Chapter 4**

            Drake yawned, taking in a deep breath of eggs and bacon.  Huh!  I wouldn't have thought that they would eat meat.  I suppose it makes sense though.  At least my head doesn't hurt anymore. "Good morning!  Everyone sleep well?"

            "You hum in your sleep.  Loudly."

            "Told ya"

            "Yes.  You did.  But still… I've never heard of such a thing.  Snoring, talking, walking…  My husband once sung a song, but I've never heard someone hum a tune in their sleep."

            "He was singing?  What did he sing?"

            She smiled.  "Our song.  From when we dated.  It was very sweet."

            "Oh."

            "What about you?  What were you humming?"  She played a few bars.

            Drake winced.  "Black Sabbath tune.  It's called "Iron Man".  Not something I'd sing the words to here. "

            "Too bad.  It seemed a catchy tune."  She said.  "Mina, breakfast!"

            The mongoose quickly sat down with a good morning to all.  No sooner had they finished the meal than there was a rapid knock on the door.  "Who could that be this early?"  Mina's mother opened the door to a somewhat worried Sally.  "Good morning, Princess!  To what do we owe the honor?"

            Sally held up a hand to catch her breath.  "There is an Over- er, a human missing.  He was supposed to stay…"  She saw Drake "At… Bunnie's…"   She stared for a moment.  "Where have you been!?!  Bunnie was worried that something had happened!"

            Mina's mother quickly intervened "I accidentally hit him with something and almost knocked him out.  He didn't want to see the doctor so I insisted that he stay where we could check up on him, because Bunnie wasn't there to.  It wasn't his fault.  We figured he could stay here without causing too much trouble."

            Sally frowned "That's very nice of you, but…" she shrugged "I suppose it doesn't matter where he stays.  If you want him to stay here, he can, but we need to run some tests on him now anyway."

            "Tests?  What kind of tests?"

            "A few blood tests, a couple of other things.  Don't worry Drake.  It's nothing major.  We just need to prepare you for school.

            "Oh, ok."  He suddenly jerked towards her "What grade?"

            "Eleventh.  Same grade as Mina and the rest of us.  Why?"  She asked, startled.

            "I don't know… I don't want to have to go to a different grade, really."

            "What grade were you in?"

            "Twelfth, but there is a lot I can learn this year, so it doesn't really bother me.  I need to learn some things that may be different." 

            Mina frowned "Ya know, we could try to schedule your classes with some of the FF's to keep any problems from arising.  I mean, he was almost knocked out for going into the wrong hut."

            Sally nodded "Good idea.  We can help him with any class problems, too."

            "Class problems?  I gots plenty o' class!  No problem there!"

            Sally and Mina looked at each other and winced "Oh god.  Not another one."

            Drake only looked insulted until they explained.

**Chapter 5**

            So it was that Drake began school on Mobius.  Sally was trying to get a hold of Knuckles to see if he could open a portal to Drake's world, but she was having difficulties reaching him.  She knew, however, that Knuckles would certainly bristle at having a human whom he didn't know find out about the Chaos Emeralds, and just showing up would not be acceptable, and potentially dangerous if Knuckles or Haven jumped to any conclusions.  So, she told Drake only that she had an idea, while telling everyone to keep any info about the Chaos Emerald on The Floating Island to themselves.  Sonic, as a joke, challenged Drake to a race.  Drake agreed (not understanding the joke), and found himself crossing the start line as sonic passed the middle marker.  Drake was found to be faster than a good portion of the other residents of Knothole because of his height; Mina, Sonic, and Tails, and several others not withstanding.  Tails and Drake had met, and were getting along well.  Drake had been even more amazed by Tails' ability to fly than Sonic's speed.  They had quickly fell into talking about things that interested themselves, from animals on Earth to electronics, and the topic eventually fell to magic.  Drake was as pleased to learn about magic on Mobius as Tails was shocked that it didn't exist on Earth.  They quickly came to an agreement.  Tails would explain magic on Mobius, and Drake would tell him what he knew of their species counterparts from Earth.  

            Mina also introduced Drake to Rosie, along with Rory, Snaggle, and Sasha.  She was pleased to find that the children were less uncomfortable with Drake than she would have expected, but that may have been because of how silly he acted with them.  Within a short time, Drake had become a living jungle gym, allowing the children to clamber over him to swing on his arms and whatnot.  Drake, after Rosie ushered the children to lunch, was surprised to learn that Mina was almost as fast as Sonic.  When Drake met Hope, he was glad to see another humanoid, but was surprised to see that she only had four fingers, as opposed to his five.  However, he soon found that many people were not as kind to either of them…

            "Another Overlander!  Damned things are everywhere anymore!"  

            Drake frowned, turning towards the fox "Hey, watch your mouth.  There are kids around.  I mean, c'mon."

            Even angrier, the fox spat "I ain't doing anything a filthy Overlander says.  Yer all evil!"

            Drake shrugged.  "Well, I'm not about to discuss theology, but I'm pretty sure that it's the choices you make that make you evil, not what you are by birth."

            "Bullshit!"  The fox snarled.

            "If you say so.  I really don't feel like fighting about it."  Drake snapped, walking off. 

            Sonic tapped the fox on the shoulder.  "Can I ask you something?  What would possess you to try to start a fight with someone twice your size, especially if he is as evil as you seem to think?"  With that, Sonic followed Drake.

            The fox glared after him.  After a moment he shouted "You're a fool!  You can't trust any of 'em!"

**Chapter 6**

            "So, a Chaos Emerald is like a really big power ring?"

            "Not exactly.  They use different magic.  You can apparently make rings with an Emerald, but an Emerald is a limitless supply.  And a ring you can use a lot easier.  It seems to just increase 'instinctive abilities', like Sonic's speed."

            "Or Mina's?"

            Tails grinned.  "Yeah, probably." And yet again, he makes a tangent towards Mina.

            Drake frowned "What's so funny?"

            oops. "Nothing.  Anyway, there are several other things that use magic, like… the Sword of Acorn."

            "Sword of Acorn?  A magic sword?"

            "Uh, kinda.  I wasn't really supposed to say anything about it.  Sally doesn't like the sword."

            "Why not?"

            "I guess it tried to tell her the future.  She didn't want to know, because it might alter the way things could turn out, and not the way she wanted it to.  I don't know how."

            "It could give her information that would benefit the both of them but not the people."

            "Maybe.  She also said that "Trying to alter the future to prevent something from happening could be what's going to cause it to happen""

            "I wonder if it could help me get home." Drake said excitedly.

            "I don't know about that, Drake.  From what I've seen, it doesn't work on Overlander.  Besides, I wasn't supposed to say anything about it anyway.  Sally might not…"

            "Ok, Ok.  If it comes up, I'll ask her about it.  The princess said she had an idea.  Maybe that's it."

            "I think she's getting annoyed with you always calling her "princess".  She prefers to be called Sal, or Sally.  She doesn't like to "stand on formalities".

            "I know, it's just weird to call royalty by her first name."  Drake said softly.  He grinned "Besides, she's funny when she's trying _not_ to kill me."

            Tails rolled his eyes.  "Give it a break, man.  Besides, it's your turn to answer questions."

            Drake nodded. "Ok, shoot."

            Tails tried to keep a straight face. This'll be good "Do you have a crush on Mina, or what?"  

            Drake's eyes widened. "Uh…um…Ya know, I think we should be heading back, maybe Sal came up with something" He quickly hurried off.

            Tails couldn't help but grin as he flew up behind him "C'mon man!  Answer the question!  C'mon!  Chicken!"

            "ALL RIGHT ALREADY!"  Drake snapped "Yes.  I do.  Is it really so bad of a thing?!"

            Tails landed "I don't see anything wrong with it.  Mina might not either, if you told her."

            Drake sighed.  "Tails, she's so hooked on Sonic it ain't right.  I mean, Sonic has both Sal and Mina after him, Mina doesn't even notice that Sonic isn't that interested.  She talks about him constantly."

            Tails winced I wasn't serious!  Geez, I didn't think he really did have a thing for her! "Well… maybe she doesn't think anyone else is interested.  I mean, you haven't said anything to her about it, have ya?"

            Drake gave him a look "Bud, I don't want to lose a friend over this.  What if she's offended and doesn't want to talk to me anymore.  Or what if other people decide that I'm an evil Overlander, only these ones decide to do something about it.  Mina could get hurt if something like that happens, and I don't want that.  Or what if I go home the same way I got here, and just disappear.  If I would get into any kind of relationship with her, it'd be bad, because people might look at her differently because she dated an Overlander."  

            Tails grimaced "You're worrying too much.  Mina can take care of herself, and I doubt it would upset her if you asked.  Besides, what if you can't get home.  The two of you might make a good couple."  He shifted "C'mon, let's go see Sally".

**Chapter 7**

            "I want nothing to do with that sword!"  Sally fumed.

            "But daughter, just use it when you need to.  You don't need to keep it with you at all times, or even use it at all.  Just have it nearby in case you _do need it."  King Acorn said._

            "Your father is making sense, Sally.  It can't do any harm if you don't use it, but it can cause harm to our people if it falls into the wrong hands.  Even if they don't use it, they could prevent us from helping our people."

            Sally sighed.  "Ok, you're right.  I just… don't want to see the future.  I want to control my destiny, not walk on a set path because it's safest.  I'll speak to the spiders."  She lowered her head.  "I'm sorry I've been so difficult about this, Daddy.  I just don't trust the sword.  What if the sword is wrong about what it sees?  According to Knuckles, prophecy like that has to be interpreted.  It's not always what it seems."

            The king nodded "I understand, Sally.  The future is surprising, especially when you expect something."  He suddenly smirked.  "Did I ever tell you that your mother was sure that your brother was going to be a girl?"

            "Max!  It was at the beginning of the pregnancy!"

            "She even had the doctor run a second test!"

            Sally laughed.  "So mom thought I would have an older sister.  At least she was right the second time."

            "I was so looking forward to watching you grow up." The queen whispered.

            "You're here now, mom." Sally whispered back. "And I'm not going anywhere."

            Later…

            "Are they coming?"

            "I'm sure they are, Sonic.  They have almost five whole minutes left."

            "Maybe they got stopped somewhere and decided to stick around!"

            Sally glared at him.  Sonic began to fidget.  There was a quick knock at the door.  Sonic quickly moved to open it.  The spiders filed in quickly.  Sally couldn't see the sword.  She felt a cold dread in the pit of her stomach at having the sword again. Maybe they found a way to get rid of it. She dismissed the idea as soon as it came, the thought more frightening than the sword itself.

            Three spiders stepped forward.  The two to the sides suddenly jerked away from the third.  As they did so, the middle spider collapsed.  One of the spiders quickly took a dagger to it, to Sally's horror.  She was even more surprised to find that the middle spider had been no more than a costume stuffed with webbing, and the reason it had appeared to be walking were barely visible strands connecting it to the other two spiders.  The spider with the dagger rooted in the webbing, removing the sword, which it presented to Sally. 

            Sally felt the dread once again.  The sword was trying to warn her of danger… from the spiders?  What would cause them to attack now?

            Slowly, the door opened again.  Tails poked his head in.  "Hey Aunt Sally, Drake's here!"  With that, the door was fully opened.  Sally sighed in relief.  And then she remembered how much Arachnis had hated humans.  

            "Tails!  Drake!  RUN!!!"

            The spiders were moving towards the two before she managed to finish what she was saying.  Time seemed to slow.

Drake responded instinctively, throwing Tails behind him, taking the brunt of the attack.  The weapons hit their mark with horrifying accuracy.  Drake fell, a look on his face of shock and … relief.

            Sally screamed for the spiders to stop, which they did, barely leaving Tails with an inch between him and the tip of a sword.

            Sally raced towards Drake, dropping the sword.  She grabbed him, lifting his head.  "Drake!  Drake!  Can you hear me?"

            His eyes opened, and he managed to cough.  His lips speckled with blood.  "Tails…OK?"  He tried to breath.  His breath sounded wet.

            "Tails is fine, they stopped.  You saved him.  We need to get you to the hospital."

            "It's nice here.  I don't mind."

            "Drake, you need to be operated on.  I think you have blood in your lungs."

            He tried to get up.  Failed.  "Just tired…maybe…later."  His eyes closed.

            "Drake.  Drake!" She slapped him, trying to get a response. Nothing. "DRAKE!"

            Sonic grabbed her arm.  She looked at him.  He had been holding Drake's wrist.  The hedgehog simply lowered his head.  "He's almost gone, Sal.  If we move him, it'll kill him even quicker.  Look at his chest.  His ribs are fractured.  They'll tear his lungs even worse.  The doc can't fix that.  We'd only put him in more pain.  He's already leaving."  

            Sally shook her head.  "No."  She looked at the sword.  "Maybe…"  She took it.  Stepped back.  Pointed it towards Drake.  "Yes".  The energy flow from the sword hit him.  Nothing.  She absolutely refused to believe that he was gone.  "Heal damn you…" she hissed.  She felt her rage filling her with the power.  The energy of the sword darkened.  She used it again.  Nothing.  She flung the sword from her with a cry.  She fell to her knees, weeping.  Sonic walked over and held her.  Tails simply stared at his friend.  Sally looked at Tails.  The kit was covered in blood, none of it his own.  She shivered.  "Tails…I'm sorry.  I failed."  The kit shook his head in disbelief.

            "He saved my life.  He pushed me behind him.  He just d… Aunt Sally!  Look!"

            The princess turned towards the human, tears blurring her vision.  She watched as his ribs forced themselves back into position.  The wounds on his chest pulled together.  He managed a pained wheeze.  "Sonic!  Get him to the hospital! NOW!"

            The hedgehog gave her a squeeze to reassure her before he moved, enlisting Tails' help as he went.

**Chapter 8**

            "Well, he appears to be doing fine.  We managed to get the blood out of his lungs, and what little he didn't cough up hopefully won't cause much trouble."

            "So he's going to be fine.  Thank you so much Dr. Quack."

            The duck patted her on the shoulder.  "Sally saved his life.  I couldn't do much more for him.  He'll need rest, though, and so do you.  You can see him tomorrow, Mina."

            "Thanks.  I'll be back tomorrow."

            Drake yawned.  Oh man! I slept in! He tried to sit up, and found himself restrained by a mass of bandages.  The memory hit him.  "Cool!  I'm not dead!"

            "Well, that is a relief."  The duck's voice came.  

            Oh, no.  The crazy doctor again.  Wait.  He saved my life.  Think better of him.  He obviously knew what he was doing.  After all, they thought I was as good as gone. "Hi doc.  How you doin'?"

            "Almost as good as you.  You've had a few visits by some pretty young women while you were out.  The princess, Amy, Bunnie, Mina."

            "Mina came?" Idiot.  Yer her friend.  Of course she came to visit you in the hospital! Quickly he asked "How long have I been out?"

            "Three days.  And in response to you first question, yes, Mina came.  With Sonic and the rest, and by herself."  The doctor had a small grin.  "Sorry, but I need to make a few rounds.  I'll send someone in with something to eat."

            Chill, don't freak on him.  He saved your life, he can tease a bit.  You owe him that much. "I thought I was making the final countdown.  I guess you really know your stuff".

            The doctor turned from his place at the door.  "Actually, the princess healed you with the Sword of Acorns.  I just cleaned you up a bit and kept you healthy.  And I gave you a transfusion, as you lost a lot of blood.  See you later."

            Drake stared for a moment.  Sally helped me?  With the sword?  It worked?  But Tails said it didn't work on Overlanders.  Is it because I'm human?  Is there a difference? He shrugged.  It didn't really matter now.  He was alive.  A nurse pushed a tray into the room.  And the doc didn't.  Huh.  Here I was going to be a martyr.  Hope that don't happen again. There was a knock at the door. "Come in.  Hi princess!"  He saw her fists clench almost spasmodically.  Ok, call her Sally from now on.  If I hadn't been in this bed she mighta clocked me. "What's up Sal?  Did I miss much?"

            "No… not really.  We thought you weren't going to make it.  You were…well, let's just say that you'll always be a part of Knothole."  She managed a weak smile.

            "That's really touching, Sally."  He nibbled at a bit of his meal.  He winced.

            "Father said they'll never get the blood off the floor."

            "Ok…maybe not that touching."  He said weakly.

            The princess heaved a sigh of relief.  "We were so worried.  It's been giving Tails nightmares.  He was right behind you.  He was covered in blood."

            Drake bolted up. "Is he ok?  Did you stop them?"

            Sally nodded.  "Tails is fine.  They just reacted to an Overlander.  They couldn't help themselves.  They…" she sighed "Their mother was a traitor.  She died before they were born, and all they knew was her genetic memory.  She hated Overlanders, and she wanted the sword, apparently just to keep it from Kodos.  They don't want to use the sword, just safeguard it.  They made perfect protectors, as even Sonic had trouble with them, and I wanted away from the sword.  They flipped into fighting the minute they saw you, and were almost unable to stop themselves from attacking both of you."

            "When they learned the truth about what they had done, they were horrified.  As I've said, they only had their mother's genetic memories, so to them, they were right.  After realizing what they had almost done, they swore themselves to protect you, if you survived.  They have been guarding the hospital, even though we said that you would be fine."

            Drake shook his head.  "I'm alive.  I don't need protection.  If they were as bad as you say their mother was, I would have certainly died.  I think they tried to restrain themselves; it just… wasn't enough to not attack me.  You said they didn't hurt Tails, so they must have managed to stop in time.  Make them a deal.  If they don't harm someone because of being an Overlander or any other dumb reason again, I'll forgive'em completely.  I don't want to hold a grudge.  Especially against someone who could kill me so easily."

            Sally stared in shock.  "Drake…they might actually accept that.  And it would keep them in check.  That's a great idea."  She mused to herself over it. "Definitely a great idea.  I'll have to reword it, but other than that....  Father wasn't sure he could trust them, but their honor would certainly convince them to agree, and keep their side as well."

            Drake nodded.  "Good.  Tell them my bargain.  I'm a little dizzy, or I'd…"

            "No you won't!" another voice shouted.

            "Hi, Mina.  Won't what?"  Drake asked nervously.

            The yellow mongoose stormed over to him. "Dr. Quack said you were not to leave this bed for at least another day.  He'd flip if you get up."

            "Ok, ok!  Sorry.  I'll be good."  He gave her an embarrassed glance.

            Mina quickly raised a finger to her lips.  "Here, I brought these.  They're fresh."  She handed him a paper bag, which the human tore into hungrily, removing his prize.

            "Thanks.  These are the best."  He quickly ate several of the cookies.  "I can't wait to get away from this hospital food.  Never could stand the stuff.  Give me junk food any day."

            Sally snickered into her paw.  "You know, you really shouldn't…"  Drake handed her a cookie.  She sighed and ate it.  "Wow.  These are good."  She looked at Mina.  "Did you make these?"  Mina blushed.  "How about that.  Speedster, singer and cook."  

            Drake frowned.  "Singer?"

            Mina blushed darker.  "Yeah.  I sang in front of Knothole once.  It was cool, but I'm kinda uncomfortable about doing it again without getting ready.  Sonic kind of volunteered me into it."

            "Forced volunteering.  Wonderful."  Drake rolled his eyes, then looked at her.  "I'd love to hear you sing sometime."  Mina blushed darker still.  Drake heard a faint giggle.  He looked at Sally, only to see her wince.  She gave him an embarrassed look, but seemed surprised that he'd heard.  Mina looked from Drake to Sally in confusion.

            "What?"

            "Nothing, Sally just bumped my foot, and she's jumpy."  Sally looked relieved.  Why did she look surprised?  Mina had to hear that giggle, too.   Thanks a lot, Sal.

**Chapter 9 **

            "Wow!  There's not even any scars!"  The kit was obviously quite excited.

            "Yeah.  I guess I'm pretty lucky.  But I didn't think the sword would work."

            "It didn't, at first.  She used it again, and it was…weird.  It…looked darker.  I know it saved your life, and all, but I was…well, I was scared of Sally at first.  She was really vicious looking.  I think she did something to the sword."

            "Tails, I find it hard to believe that Sal could be so scary, and I think you guys had to exaggerate the wounds…"

            "You didn't see it.  Sally told me that part of the reason she grabbed your head was so that you wouldn't see it, because you might go into shock.  Dr. Quack said that you had blood in you lungs and…Well, the only way I ever would want to see Aunt Sally like that would be if someone were like that again.  And I really don't want to see that, either.  I mean, your blood was…everywhere.  Just everywhere.  I could show you my gloves.  Sonic's mom wants me to get rid of them."

            "Why would you keep them?"

            "We weren't sure you'd live.  I wanted to keep it to prove to those people you were a good guy in case you didn't."

            "Morbid little fella, aren't ya?  Thanks, kid."  

            "So… I saw Mina visiting you a lot."  The kit was grinning.

            "Why does everyone find that so funny?!  Nothing is going to happen!  Mina wants Sonic, dammit!  She's not interested in the least.  She sees me as a friend, no more. She talks about the damned hedgehog constantly!  You guys really aren't making me feel any better about this!"

            Tails held out his hands.  "Whoa, man.  Sorry, it's just weird seeing you try so hard to get her to notice you.  I really didn't mean anything by it.  Sorry man, really.  Maybe she'll notice.  I'm pretty sure Sonic still likes Sally.  He doesn't think Sally's interested either, but Sally didn't like Mina.  And neither did Bunnie."

            "Bunnie doesn't like Mina?  Why?"

            "Because I think Bunnie wants Sonic and Sally to hook up.  They would make a good couple, I guess.  I don't know.  Anyway, I think Mina does like you.  And if she hasn't noticed you like her, she's crazy."

            Drake winced and fell to a knee, clutching his head.  Tails' eyes widened in fear "Are you OK?  Jeez, I'm gonna go get Sally."  Drake grabbed the smaller fox.

            "I'll be fine.  I've just got a really bad headache.  Don't worry about it.  They've been hitting me pretty bad recently.  I'll go see the doc sometime."

            "When did you start having them?"

            "They started about a week after I got out, so two weeks after I played weapons dummy."

            "Maybe you should see the doc."

            "If I don't get better in a week, I'll go.  But I'll be better tomorrow.  Guaranteed.  See you later."

A few days later…

            Sonic was walking through Knothole, looking for Drake.  The human had skipped his last period class, and Tails had claimed Drake was getting sick.  No one was sure where he went, so he decided to check at Mina's.

            "Hi Mrs. Mongoose!  Have you seen Drake around?"

            The Robian looked at him worriedly "Is he alright?  He hasn't been himself lately.  He hasn't eaten much since he got out of the hospital, and he keeps having headaches.  He left school early today.  He's sleeping in his room.  He doesn't look good, but I can't talk him into seeing the doctor.  Maybe you should…"

            "Talk to him?  I intend to."  He stepped into the house. "Uh… which room?"

            After finding the room, Sonic went in to ask Drake what was happening, and also to get him to see the doctor.  After all, the human had been looking pretty unhealthy lately.  "Hey Drake."  He knelt beside the bed.  "You ok?  Everyone's starting to worry."

            "I don't know."  Drake whispered, eyes still closed.  "My head is pounding, my teeth ache, and I feel so weak.  And I'm so tired."

            "C'mon, man.  Get something to eat and go see the Dr. Quack, OK?  I mean, you look terrible."  It was true.  The larger human's face was pale, his short hair was soaked, and his clothes were dirty.  It looked as him he'd fallen a few times on the way back to Mina's place.

            The human sat up weakly.  "You're right.  I'll get something to eat and go later.  Sorry to make everyone worry."

            "Go on man.   Maybe you should just go now, ya know.  Eat later.  I'm gonna try to reassure Mina's mom that you'll be fine.  She's real worried.  See ya later."

            Drake nodded.

**Chapter 10**

            Mina was walking home disappointedly.  She hadn't seen Drake or Sonic after leaving the school, and had decided to wait a bit to see if they were coming.  Normally, Drake would walk home with her and they'd talk about whatever was on their minds.  It was so boring walking without talking to him, and Bunnie said he'd missed the last class.  That worried her.  Drake hadn't skipped a class since he'd gotten to Mobius, and he was starting to look pretty bad.  She sighed, hoping he was ok.  It's not just that, is it, Mina?  She frowned to herself.  He's sweet, and kind of cute.  More handsome than Sonic, really.  She shook her head.  He's not interested.  Heck, he's not even from here.  He's just…friendly, I guess.  Probably doesn't think too much about me.  Well, I haven't really started thinking about him until recently.  She looked around uncomfortably.  Hope no one's looking.  I probably look pretty silly standing here shaking my head and frowning.  Drake would get a kick out of it, though.  She smiled and continued on.

            I want her.  The figure leaning against the tree thought.  I want her.  The mongoose hadn't seen him.  I want her.  She saw him.  Smiled.  I want her.  I need her.  He smiled slightly.  He felt a pain in his jaw.  I will have her.  

            Mina walked towards him.  "Hi Drake!  You had me worried.  Where have you been?"

            He began to move forward.  He ached for her.  He would have her.   The mongoose stopped.  "Drake?"

            His eyes flashed crimson.  She took a step back.  He flew at her, grabbing her by the throat.  She's mine.  "Drake!?  What are you doing?!"  She felt his breath on her.  "Drake!  Stop!  What are you doing?!"  She felt a sharp pain in her neck, and let out a frightened sob before going limp in his arms.  He drank slowly, filling himself with her blood…..  

From the author--  More coming soon!  Please review!  I have a lot more chapters, but I wanted to see if anyone liked my work first, as this is my first story.  It does get better, so please be gentle.


	2. Forgiveness

            He became aware of an exquisite taste in his mouth.  He looked down and saw Mina at his feet.  "Mina!  Mina!"  He whispered hoarsely.  No more than a second later, Sonic showed up.  Drake looked at Mina.  Felt his stomach lurch, and the blood at his lips.  He saw the hedgehog pull back in shock at the blood on her.  He turned and ran, moving faster than he ever had before, the agony of what he had done ripping through him..

            Sonic grabbed Mina.  She felt so light in his arms, he knew she needed help.  He raced to the hospital, praying that she would be ok.  What just happened here?!

            **Chapter 11**

            "Well, it would appear she was suffering from shock and acute blood loss.  We managed to give her a transfusion, but she still hasn't responded to us.  Whatever happened, she was terrified."

            "What about her neck?"  Sonic asked, worried.

            The duck frowned.  "I hoped you could tell me.  There wasn't much blood around the wound, for as bad as it was, and it appeared to have been torn rather than cut.  Did you see any of what happened?"

            "It was Drake."  Sonic whispered.

            Mina's mother gasped.  "Why would he do this?  He practically worships her.  He…he…couldn't have.  What would possess him to attack her?"  She lowered her head, wishing she could weep.

            "I don't know."  Sonic admitted.  "He was there, she was on the ground.  He ran off the minute I arrived, and he hasn't been seen since.  It certainly isn't helping his case any.  If he is innocent, he shouldn't of run.  He had to have known it would look bad enough as it was."

            "Maybe that's why he ran."  Sally said softly.  "He knew people would think that he had done something, or wouldn't wait for a trial.  Maybe they argued about something, and he flipped out and attacked her.  He hasn't been himself lately.  Or maybe he just got there and thought Sonic was going to accuse him.  I don't really know.  We won't know until he tells us or until Mina snaps out of it."

            Tails snapped "I don't believe it.  He'd never hurt her.  He lov…"  The fox's mouth snapped shut and he spared a quick glance at Mina's mother.

            She frowned, not noticing his slip. "I agree.  I am absolutely sure that he would not have attacked her because of an argument.  Something odd is happening to him, of that, I am certain.  But why?"

            "We'll find out."  Sally stated.  

"Will she be ok?"  The mongoose asked, wringing her hands.

            "Well, she might be out of it later, but I would rather we all went home.  She will be monitored throughout the day, and I'll notify you if she wakes, and whether you may visit or not."  Dr. Quack stated, ushering them all out.  

            Drake looked at his reflection in the small pond.  "Why?  Why did I?  What's happening to me?  I attacked Mina.  I…I drank her blood."  He spun, swinging at the tree, shattering the bark with the blow of his fist.  He stared at the destroyed plant.  He picked up a rock.  Large cracks appeared when he squeezed.  He looked at the fragments in his hand.  "I'm getting stronger…"  he whispered.  Am I becoming… a vampire?  Is it possible?  He looked from a shaft of sunlight between the leaves of the trees to the exposed skin of his hand.  He stepped fully into the light.  Nothing.  Whew.  For a minute, I was worried.  He looked around.  He leaped at a tree limb, easily landing on it, and quickly balancing.  God…she didn't have a chance.  He sobbed once, sitting on the limb.  He wiped his eyes quickly, dropping to the ground.  The headache is gone.  I feel…healthy.  God, I'm a healthy murderer.  I'll turn myself in.  Maybe they'll be merciful and end this.  I hope she forgives me.

            Sally frowned.  Sonic had gone looking for Drake, and hadn't found him yet.  She kept checking in on him, worried that he might twist an ankle or get hurt in the dark.  Or worse.  Sonic was understanding, as if Drake had attacked Mina in a fit of passion, he might be next.  He was always quick to assure her he was alright.  She shivered.  She couldn't believe this was happening.  I'd believe Drake would attack Mina when Antoine attacks Bunnie.  She shuddered again.  I think I should check on Mina.

            Drake moved through Knothole stealthily.  I can't believe this is so easy.  I haven't made a sound or been seen yet.  I've heard people moving about, laughing…joking.  And here I am…  He laughed silently.  If they knew what was out here they would never sleep again.  He shook his head.  Why don't I just go to Sally?  She'd understand.  It would end.  But I need to see Mina.  I need to know if she's alright, or...  He landed in front of the hospital.  The guards were looking around cautiously.  He leaped into a tree, and then onto the roof.  He eased himself into an air duct.

            Sally was walking through the hospital.  The doctor had asked her not to, saying visiting hours were over, but he did not have Dr. Quack's resistance to royalty.  He had let her in with a single warning.  Sally stepped into Mina's room.  The mongoose dropped her book with a start, turning towards her. 

            "Hello, Sally.  What are you doing here at this time of night?"

            "It's only 10 o'clock Mina.  I'm glad you're awake.  Everyone was worried."

            "I just woke up about an hour ago.  Dr. Quack said momma was worried, but he couldn't let her in.  He's a stickler for those stupid visiting hours."  She frowned.  "What are you doing here?  I know he wouldn't have let you in." 

            "He went home for the night, and I talked one of his assistants into letting me in.  I wanted to ask what happened.  Was it Drake?  Did he…try something?"  She finished softly.

            Mina shivered.  "It was Drake, but it wasn't.  He…"  She seemed to struggle for words.  "He seemed like an animal.  He didn't respond to me, he just…attacked."

            "But why?  What happ…"

            "He bit me."  She reached up to the bandage.  "I was so scared when he started towards me.  He looked so… cold.  He didn't look like he cared about anything.  When he bit me, I felt him drinking.  It hurt, and I was so scared.  When he was drinking, I just couldn't take any more.  I just…went.  It was too much to handle."  She let out a sob.  

            "It's ok Mina."  Sally hugged her, trying to calm her down.  "We'll find him."  She couldn't take whatever he did.  She created some sort of fantasy to explain it.  What did he do to her?

            Mina quickly shook her head.  "Don't hurt him.  He didn't know.  I don't think he could help himself.  He looked so… hungry.  I think that's why he was so sick.  He needed blood."  She shivered.  "I guess he lost it, and it made him take what he needed.  I hope he's ok."  She wiped away the tears.  "How could this happen to him?  He's…he's like a…a…"

            "A vampire."  Drake whispered, stepping through the open doorway.

            Sally stepped in front of Mina.  "Drake."  She stated, almost defiantly.  She winced at her tone when she saw his face.  His eyes were filled with pain, and she could see the tracks made by his own tears on his face.  God…He couldn't be…

            "I don't know how it happened.  I just know that it did.  After I… fed, I was in control again.  The headache was gone.  I was hungry for real food again.  But…it's still there.  It's almost unnoticeable, but it's there.  The hunger for blood.  I didn't know what it was before.  Or maybe I did, but couldn't admit it."  He looked at Mina.  "I am so sorry…I couldn't stop.  I…"  He swallowed.  "It will not happen again.  I'll not let it.  I was so afraid that I'd killed you.  I just needed to see… before…"  He was silenced by a metal tray to the back of his head.  Mina looked to Sally in shock.

            "I'm not about to let him do something stupid.  He can't help himself, but maybe we can." 

**Chapter 12**

            Drake opened his eyes, looking around the room.  Mina was there, her throat slashed by his teeth.  He tried to close his eyes, trying to force the image from his sight.  

            "No!  You will look at what you've done!  Look what you did to my daughter!  All because she didn't care about you!"  The mongoose held a wooden stake.

            "That's not true!  I'm sorry!  I didn't… I couldn't…"  She slapped him

            "You monster!  You deserve your Hell!"  the Robian roared, bringing the stake down.

            "I'm sorry!"  He shrieked into awareness.  He realized that it was Mina who was restraining him.  He let out a sigh of relief.  "Thank God."  He realized that he'd hugged her.  She was blushing embarrassedly.  "Sorry."

            She returned the hug tentatively.  "You broke the restraints."  She whispered softly.  He looked at the steel braces, which were still attached to his wrists, but no longer attached to the bed.  "Did you have a nightmare?"

            He nodded slowly.  "Why am I here?"

            "Where else would you be?"  She asked.

            "In a hole, with a stake through my blackened heart."

            She slapped him.  He stared.  "You are NOT evil.  You're sick.  You didn't sell your soul, or anything like that.  You were healed by a magic object not meant to heal you.  It didn't work right.  We'll find some way to help you.  Don't talk like that.  After all, you did come back to make up for it."

            "Mina…"  I love you. He nodded.  "Ok.  Sorry.  I just…"

            "I don't care.  Don't say that again."

            "Mina, please don't slap him again.  You scared me more now than he did earlier."  Sally's voice came.  Sally was looking at him through the glass separating the operating room from the observation room.  "We've come to a decision.  We have enough blood on hand in Knothole to sustain you for a while.  We just need to see that you can drink it.  Mina has a bag with her, in case you need some now." 

            "Why did you send her in first?"  He asked.

            "Because you won't hurt her."  Sally stated.

            "Oh." He said nervously.  "I'm not that hungry right now.  I'm almost full.  Can we do this later?  I don't think I can hold down more, and I really don't want to get sick.  It would be…messy."

            "Are you positive, Drake?  We've run some tests, and you seem…normal.  It's doesn't show anything except that you have blood in your stomach and that you heal _much faster.  And that only because we could watch you heal."  She looked at him.  "It also appears that your bite doesn't cause vampirism, because Mina's neck hasn't healed, and she hasn't anything wrong with her."_

            Drake frowned.  "I didn't show any signs.  I just changed recently."

            Sally sighed.  "I think you changed from the minute I used the sword on you that second time.  The doctor said you had a lot of blood in you stomach. I guess that was enough to keep you going for a few days."

            Drake nodded.  "So a stomach full should last about a week.  But I didn't actually have blood in me all that time did I?"

            "I guess that you can go for a while without.  Maybe you store the energy.  Either way, we think that you only go mad when you're starving, so we'll keep you fed."

            "Thanks, guys, but are you sure about this?"

            Sonic looked at her from the closed room.  "Are you, Sal?  If he goes mad again…"

            Sally looked at Sonic levelly.  "We can't lock him up, he didn't do anything wrong.  We can't force him to stay, it wouldn't be fair.  We have more than enough blood coming in, and he needs our help.  Besides, he saved Tails' life.  We owe him this much trust."

            Sonic nodded.  "You're right.  Sorry Sal."  He turned the intercom back on.  "Welcome back to Knothole, bud."

            Drake swallowed.  He'd been worried about seeing Mina's mother again.  Mina knocked on the door.  Drake's senses were telling him to bolt.  He could hear her coming to the door.  She smiled at the sight of Mina, and looked surprised to see him.  She stepped forward and gave him a tight hug.  Surprised, he returned it.  

            "I knew you wouldn't hurt her.  On purpose, at least.  Come in, both of you.  You both gave me quite the scare.  I was so worried."

            Drake smiled.  "I thought you'd be angry."

            "No.  You would never hurt Mina.  I've seen that.  But I was worried that you weren't yourself."

            Mina yawned, and excused herself for bed.

            "Thank you so much, Mrs. Mongoose.  I was worried you'd be angry."

            "I understand that you didn't have a choice.  You came back, intending to make things right, and no lasting harm was done."

            Drake felt a twinge of regret. "Except for that mark on her neck.  I hope it heals.  Does fur grow over scars?"

            "Sometimes.  It usually covers it pretty well, if it is a little more coarse than normal.  Don't worry.  I'm sure they will fix her up.  It probably looks worse than it is."

            "Maybe.  I'll see you in the morning.  G'night."

****

**Chapter 13**

            "Hey Drake, how are you today?"  Sally asked for the fifth time in the week since the attack.

            "Hungry."  He stated in resignation.

            Sally frowned.  "Well, looks like we can finally test to see if you can drink from a bag.  I'll see you at the clinic."

            Later…

            "Ready?"

            "Of course, it's just weird." He began

            "Weird?  How?"

            "It's hard to explain.  I'm uncomfortable with having people watch me feed."  He said weakly.

            "He's camera shy Sal.  You know he won't show."  Sonic said with a smirk.  Drake growled at the hedgehog, his eyes briefly turning red.  Sonic's smirk deepened.  "Ooh.  Big scary bloodsucker."  Drake grinned.

            "Quit playing around you two."  To Drake, she said "How do you do that thing with your eyes?  That freaks me out every time."

            "Don't know.  Just happens.  I don't know how my strength works either.  Or any of the rest of it.  Just that it does.  Sorry Sal."  He sighed.  "Let's get this over with."  He lifted the bag.  He gave it a weak shake.  "Not that appetizing, is it?"  Sonic gave a little chuckle.  "Bottoms up."  He bit into the bag, his canines stretching into fangs to pierce it.  He drank for a moment before jerking back and retching.  He heaved for a moment, but was thankfully able to keep it down.  "Foul!  It's cold.  I can't drink this!  It's…just nasty.  I'm sorry guys.  There's no way."

            Mina jumped up.  "I've got an idea!"  She raced over, grabbed the bag, and raced off.  She was back a minute later.  "Here!"  She handed the pack to him.  He gave it a look.

            "Ok, let's try again."  He gave it a sip.  Then a long pull.  And then he drained the bag dry.  His eyes rolled back in his head.  He fell heavily into the chair.  "Wow."

            "So…it was good?"

            "It was a lot better.  It still tasted…dead, kinda.  But at least I could stomach it warm.  What did you do?"

            "Microwave."

            "Your mother is going to kill us if any blood leaked from the first time."  Drake whispered in horror, momentarily regaining control of his senses.

            Mina frowned.  "I…uh, I'll be right back!"  she raced off to check.

            Sally shook her head and smiled.  "It's a nigh immortal, super strong, fast, blood drinking creature of the night.  And it's afraid of a four foot tall mongoose."  Sally and Sonic almost fell over laughing.  A few moments later, a lanky (and currently a little dazed) vampire joined them.  "In all seriousness, how are we going to keep this under wraps?  I mean, Drake is getting stronger by the day, and faster, too.  He's healing so fast that it'd be impossible to hide it if he gets hurt. And when are we going to feed him?"

            Sonic snapped his fingers.  "I got it!  We'll say that you used too much power on the sword to save his life, and the extra power just stayed behind.  That'll work, and as for "feeding"… we can do that in the hospital.  We could use an empty room or something.  Say he needs a regular checkup so that the magic doesn't mess him up.  Perfect, huh?"

            Sally stared.  "I wish I knew how you could be so childish and so… ooh!  And then come up with a plan that is so plausible it just might work.  I just don't get it."

            "So…it's good?"  Sonic asked.

            Sally and Drake looked at each other and smiled.  "Did she say that?  I don't think so."  "I'm pretty sure I didn't use those words."  And they started off with Sonic close behind.

            "Guys!  C'mon, I don't even know what she said!  Guys!"


	3. Predator

**Chapter 14**

            Drake was enjoying his guard duty immensely.  He was quite pleased to test out his abilities on a few swat-bots, and even more impressed by his ability to find even the camouflaged com-bots.  Each bot seemed more than a little startled that not only could he find them, by both sound and smell, but that he was more than a physical match for any of them.  After a time, however, Bunnie had come to relieve him.  He couldn't help but enjoy the cyber-rabbit's company.  They talked about minor things for a while, until Bunnie asked about his vampirism.  He grinned as he told her about his "fun".  She was impressed, and asked him to show her how to find com-bots without goggles, which he did.  She wasn't having much luck while on the move, but she could find them when she was still, which was good enough.  When she began to tease him about Mina, he took his leave of her.  She apologized, saying that the only reason people did it was to fluster him.  He accepted the apology, but still told her that he had to leave.

            He felt the beginning twinges of the hunger pains.  He sighed.  It's always something.  He leaped for a bush, grabbing the mouse that hid under it.  He quickly emptied the vermin, grimacing at the taste.  No one knew he was feeding on unintelligent life, not even Mina.  He sighed again.  If only…no.  I will not think about it.  She's not interested.  She is a beautiful golden mongoose, and you, through a cruel twist of fate, are merely a vampiric human.  There's not a whole lot to offer there.  How many women can accept only that?  I don't even know how far my powers range.  I could live forever, or die in the sunlight next week.  Maybe she'd accept…No.  I will never even attempt to make another like myself.  Besides, she'd never accept _me_, so it doesn't really matter.  She's your friend now.  Take what you can get. He smiled, putting such thoughts behind him.  Home at last.

            "Drake!  Where have you been?  Sally says you didn't come in to feed!  Are you ok?"  The mongoose asked in a rush.

            Taking a moment to translate and comprehend, he stated.  "I'm not that hungry.  I don't want to waste blood if I don't need it."

            Mina looked at him.  "Drake… you have blood on your lip."  He winced, cleaning it off quickly.  "Drake…please, you've been coming home like that for several days now…what are you doing?"  He shrugged, not meeting her eyes.  "Please, Drake, tell me.  Mom isn't home, so you can say.  I won't tell anyone, just…please."  A moment passed.

            He finally met her eyes.  "I have been feeding on rats.  Mice, actually.  And birds, and just about anything else I can find.  I catch them and feed.  I don't want to hurt anyone.  I'm sorry Mina."  He looked away, unable to bear the tears filling her eyes.  "I'm just too weak.  I hate feeding, but I have to.  I don't want to hurt anyone, and you guys might need that blood to help someone else."  He felt her hand touch his cheek.  He looked at her in shock.  She slowly drew him down to the yet unhealed wound at her throat.  "No."

            "It's ok, Drake.  You can just take a little, right?  If you take too much, run me to the hospital.  Simple, ok?"

            He felt tears fill his own eyes.  "Mina, please…no.  I won't…_can't hurt you again.  Thank you, but no."_

            She glared at him.  "Drake, I'd rather you take a little now, than take a lot later.  Mouse blood might be helping, but I know you need more.  You're starting to look kinda under the weather again.  The blood you get from the clinic leaves something to be desired too.  I never saw you healthier than after you took my blood.  Maybe just a little is all you need.  I'm not worried.  I swear."

            He swallowed and nodded.  He leaned forward, then pulled back.  "I want you to be comfortable.  C'mon."  He led her to the couch.  He swallowed again.  "Are you sure you want to do this?  I mean…"  She nodded.  He sighed.  He slowly leaned against her, feeling her wrap her arms around him.  He gave her a surprised look.  "What?  I need to support myself."  She said defensively.  He sighed mentally.  He moved to the scar, running his tongue over his fangs to clean them as best he could.  He bit, trying to pierce the same spot as before.  She gasped at the movement.  He licked the wound gently, feeling her begin to calm.  He continued to drink, trying his best to be as gentle as possible.  He felt her begin to shudder, but continued drinking, unable to resist his own hunger, or the pleasure it brought.  As he finished, he bit his tongue, letting a few drops of blood touch the wound, healing it completely.  He stayed there for a moment.  He suddenly noticed that there was a sound to go with her shivering, a low rumble.  It took him a moment to realize that she was purring.  He pulled away in shock.  "Mina?  Are you ok?"  The smaller mongoose's eyes were glazed over.  It took her a moment for her to come out of the trance.

            "Wow.  It didn't feel anything like that the first time."  She took a deep, shuddering breath.  "That was incredible.  How long did it take?"  She asked, reaching for the spot he'd bit.  She frowned in surprise when she realized that the fur had completely returned over the spot.  "What did you…?"

            "It only took a few minutes, and the reason there is no mark is because I let a little of my blood in the wound, and it healed.  Sorry that I didn't ask first, I didn't even think about what I was doing."  He managed sheepishly

            She smiled.  "We have to do that again sometime.  I'm a little dizzy, but…wow.  Is it that good for you?"

            He laughed.  "It's certainly better than a blood bag.  You are ... Delicious.  Simply put, you are delicious."

            She giggled.  "Now that's just silly.  Who'd have thought I would enjoy that?  It's almost…erotic."  She giggled again at the look on his face.  "I think this may be the best way to do it.  If you drink a bag every week or so, a couple of mice, and a little fresh Mobian blood, maybe you'll be ok."

            He stared at her.  "Geez, Mina!  This isn't something we should do regularly!"

            "What isn't something you should do regularly?"  Mina's mother asked, entering the room, giving them a suspicious glance.

            Drake stared at her in complete shock.  "We… I…"  He looked at Mina.  Noted her disheveled appearance, the matted fur on her neck, along with the after-glow he was sure they both had.  He realized that this certainly did not look good.  He sighed.  The truth was definitely the best way.  "I didn't feed at the clinic today.  I've been drinking small animals.  Mina felt that I needed more than that to keep me healthy, so she offered a little of her own blood.  She thinks it won't hurt if I only take a little, combined with blood from the hospital and blood of the animals.  I fed as gently as I could, but she did move a bit.  I healed the thing on her neck, though."  He finished, somewhat nervously.  

            She gave them both a dark look.  "I want to make this very clear.  I am very happy that it worked out.  And I'm pleased that it wasn't what it appeared.  However, next time you two think about pulling something so dangerous, _please ask what I think first.  Mina, can we talk?  In private, please?"  She stated all in the same frosty voice._

            Drake stood up.  "I'll leave.  I'll see you two later.  Just come find me when you're done.  I'll probably be talking to Tails.  He's probably tinkering in his workshop on a Saturday evening like this.  See ya."  He left.

            "Mina…"

            "Yes, momma?"

            "That's all that happened?"

            "Momma!"

            "Is it?"

            "Of course!  Drake and I… we never… we aren't even dating!  He's not interested like that.  We're just friends.  I offered, and he accepted.  Well, actually, I talked him into feeding.  He didn't want to, but he can't live like that.  It's not giving him what he needs.  He gets blood, but I think he needs at least some fresh blood.  He didn't take much, and besides, now that scar from the first time is gone!  See?"  She separated the fur on her neck where the mark had been.

            Her mother gave it a quick look.  She let out a soft metallic sigh.  "Mina, I'm sorry.  It's just…you're growing up.  I trust you, it's just…difficult.  After all, there is a young man living with us, and you are a fine young woman.  Is it really that hard to believe that the two of you would do…something?"  Mina blushed furiously.  "Next time, you tell me about something like this first.  Then I won't worry."  She gave her daughter a tight hug.  "Promise me you won't do anything I wouldn't approve of with any young men."

            Mina returned the hug.  "I promise, momma.  Don't worry."  She smiled.  "I'll be good.  Besides, Drake would never do that."

            Her mother winced.  "I think I owe him an apology."

            "Maybe.  He might not have been insulted.  He might have thought you just wanted to talk about something.  You know, "girl talk"."

            The robotic mongoose laughed and gave her a look.  "Boys."

            The two of them giggled together.

**Chapter 15**

            "Drake."  The huge wolf stated, claws tapping on the wall.

            "The acceleration is 5.023 meters per second."

            "5.02301 with significant digits."  The wolf shrugged.  "But close enough."  He smirked.  "Five…four…three…two…one…Dismissed.  Have a good weekend."  The bell rang almost instantly.  Drake walked out, chatting with Sonic.

            "How does he do that?  I know for a fact he doesn't have a watch, and there ain't a clock in his room."

            "He's always done that.  He says he was a teacher for years before El Lardo took over.  He told us before that he just got so used to classes lasting a certain time that he was able to plan his lessons to use all of the class time.  He usually takes the entire period."

            "Cool.  About as cool as Mr. W."

            "Mr. W?"

            "Yeah.  My physics teacher last year.  He was awesome.  Completely, totally, and irrefutable insane.  He could tag you with a ping-pong ball from anywhere in the room.  He took us to an amusement park where he used to work to have us figure out the physics of the roller coasters.  He also had a neat practical joke with a crank generator."

            "Sounds cool.  Strange, but cool.  But I really don't want to know about the generator thing."

            "He'd tell you to hold the ends and he'd crank it slowly.  When you relaxed, he'd go as fast as he could.  Shocking."

            "Oh.  So, uh…how's the (ahem), you know?"

            "The power?  It appears to have reached it's limit.  I don't think I'm getting any stronger.  Good thing too.  I was getting worried."

            "So you need less, now?"

            "No… I need a little more than I did at first.  Why?"

            "Because you keep skipping feedings.  Sally's getting worried that you're starving yourself, but you look better now than you did before.  What's up?"

            He sighed.  "Sally's right.  You are smarter than you look."  Sonic scowled.  "Sorry.  I've been hunting small critters.  And I've been sipping a little from Mina."

            Sonic looked shocked.  "Does Mina know?"

            Drake looked at him.  "I'll tell her.  It doesn't hurt her for me to take a bit.  I'm sure she'll understand."  Sonic stared at him, thunderstruck.  He snorted.  "Of course she knows!  She's the one who offered."  Sonic looked relieved.

            "So…the two of you are necking, huh?"

            "No!  I'm just…"  His face reddened.

            "Tails is right.  You are gone, man."

            "He told you about that?"

            "Enough to tell me that you really like her."

            "Doesn't matter.  She's not interested in me."  Just you.

            "I don't know, man.  I can't see her offering me blood, as a vamp."

            "Blood and sex.  Interesting comparison."

            "I do what I can."

            Mina was walking towards the two.  Sonic saw her and made a shushing gesture while Drake wasn't looking.  Mina smirked.  He knew she was always trying to sneak up on Drake.  She continued towards them, only to be tripped as the two stepped into the trees.  She looked up, annoyed, only to see the same fox that had been harassing Drake before.  He glared at one of his trio.

            "Man, that was low.  Here, let me help you."  He offered his hand.

            Mina smiled as he helped her up.  I guess he's not that bad.  And then she gasped as he pulled her close.

            "Aren't you a soft one?  Kinda cute, for an Overlander's plaything."  He grinned, squeezing her.

            "Let… me…go."  She whispered coldly as she tried to pull away, but the fox only shifted his grip back to her arm.

            "What's the matter?  Don't mind one of those things touchin ya, but don't want something with fur?"  The others chuckled.  "Maybe…we should convince ya otherwise."  He grinned.  "Hold her."  The others lifted her by her shoulders.  She struggled.  She stopped, and then began revving up.  "What are you doing?"  

            Mina planted a kick squarely in his jaw, knocking him to the ground.  He managed to stagger to his feet.  He dodged the next kick and punched her once in the jaw, causing her to cry out.  He punched her again, this time in the stomach.  She clenched, trying to cry out again, or at least catch her breath.  She heard him chuckle.

            "Your freak boyfriend isn't going to help you.  You, my dear, are going to have a nice long hospital stay."  He threw another punch towards her stomach.  She clenched, but wasn't prepared for the blow.  She tried not to retch, and managed to only dry heave.  He pulled back for another.  She closed her eyes.

            There was a loud thump.  She opened her eyes.  Drake stood in front of her, his body blocking her from the fox.  The fox had hit him in the back.

            "Get outta my way, freak." 

            Drake looked at Mina.  "Are you ok?"  He whispered, fearfully.

            She nodded, trying to keep from moving and causing herself more pain.  Drake's eyes flashed red, and he stood, turning towards the three.  "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  He whispered, his voice frozen.

            "Just giving her a little lesson.  The bitch…"  Drake leaped at him, barely able to contain his desire to slaughter the smaller fox.

            "If you ever call her that again…If you ever come _near her again…"_

            "You'll what?"  He sneered.  "You'll cry to the princess?  Oh boo hoo."  He snickered.  "Won't stop us.  We're gonna teach you both somethin'."

            Drake suddenly grinned ferally.  "I'll tell you what.  We'll fight.  I'll let you get this out of your system.  Here's the deal.  I win, you leave us alone.  You win, I leave Knothole, never come back, and you leave Mina alone.  Deal?"

            The fox returned the grin.  "Ok.  Deal."  He extended his hand, which Drake shook.  He then promptly hit Drake in the gut.  Drake fell to one knee, but then grabbed the smaller fox's arm in mid punch, giving it a twist and a yank.  The fox fell with a howl at the pain.  Drake grabbed his throat and lifted him with one hand.  The fox stared in shock as he was tossed into the air, only to be punched himself.  He landed in a heap.

            "Fight's over.  I win."  Drake stated, turning back to startled Mina.  The fox launched himself at his back.

            "Drake!"  The human turned in time to get a knife in the stomach.  He stepped back in shock.  The fox grinned.

            "I never lose.  Too bad I'm not good about keeping promises, either."  The other two grabbed Mina again.  She stared in horror.  Drake looked at the knife protruding from his stomach.  He started laughing.

            "That's all you can do?  Stab me?"  He pulled the blade out.  The wound started to pull itself shut.  "Buddy, you just made a really _dumb decision."_

            "What the hell are you?!"  The fox shrieked.

            Drake grabbed the fox, flinging him across the field.  His eyes were glowing red.  "Think of something."  He stalked towards the fox.  Compared to now, before he was merely annoyed.  Now, he no longer even appeared to be human.  In his place was a creature of blood and darkness.  The fox was going to die.  The fox tried to throw another punch.  This one was caught as well, Drake using it to pull him forwards as he spun and landed a blow of his own to the back of the Mobian's neck.  His head bobbed forward as he fell into unconsciousness.  Drake turned slowly towards the other two, pausing only to grin.  One released his hold on the female mongoose and ran as if the devil himself was after him.  The other had a knife to her throat.  His eyes suddenly rolled back into his head as he too collapsed.  Sonic stared at the rabbit in disgust, massaging his knuckles.

            "You guys ok?"  Sonic asked as Drake ran forwards to catch Mina.  Mina looked on the verge of breakdown.

            "They tried to kill us!"  She wept.

            "I'd never let it happen."  Drake whispered.  He lifted her chin with a finger.  He still looked very predatory.  "You are too important to lose."  Mina blushed, averting her eyes.

            "Guys?  Do you think I should get the guards?"

            "Yes.  Hurry back.  Mina, could you stay?"

            She looked surprised.  "Why?"

            "Because I don't think I could kill them with you watching.  Part of me wants to start beating on that son of a…"  His eyes began to redden.  He swallowed, and the redness began to fade.  "Please…"

            She hugged him.  "Sure."  He wrapped an arm around her as he leaned down.  She smiled, enjoying the protected feeling she was now experiencing.  Wow.  He just saved me.  Kinda like what Dad did for Mom.  Only without the eyes… She blushed, glad he couldn't see her face.  Too important, huh?  Wonder what he meant by that?

            After the guards arrived, along with Mina's mother, two of the young men were taken into custody.  The third, it was found, had turned himself in almost immediately, swearing it wasn't his idea and refusing to say anything else, but almost begging for protection.  As the fox awoke, he began to protest his innocence, at which point the guards had to struggle with a rather unhappy steel mongoose.  At the sight of the enraged mother and the startlingly strong human…thing behind, he quickly confessed their intentions.  This did nothing for the metal mongoose's rage, and it got to the point where Drake had to physically lift the Robian off the ground to keep her away from the thug.  He quickly set off with Mina to calm her down.

            "I can't believe that anyone could be so vile!"  The silver mongoose ranted, as she had been doing for the past ten minutes.  "What kind of a beast would attack someone based solely on who their friends are?  Tell me everything."

            Mina swallowed, and related the whole, unedited story.  Her mother's fists clenched with rage.  Mina suddenly wished Drake was here to help restrain her mother if she decided to go after the fox again.  She gave her mother a tight hug, which was returned gently. Whew.

            "You must have been so scared.  Who knows what would have happened if Drake hadn't come?"

            "But he did.  And he was wonderful."  She whispered softly.

            Her mother gave her an appraising look.  "Got his attention, did you?"  She asked with a small smirk.

            "Momma!  I certainly didn't plan it!"

            "Neither did I.  And it certainly wasn't the way I wanted to meet your father.  I didn't really know him too well before then.  We didn't plan on anything at the time, I just wanted to thank him.  We started seeing more of each other, and…well, you know the rest.  We were married, and you came along.  And then Robotnik took over."

            "Well…he's not interested.  But…"

            "But…?"  Her mother scowled.  "Mina, don't leave me hanging."

            The yellow mongoose giggled softly.  "He said I was 'too important to lose'."  She giggled again.  "That's a start, right?"

            Her mother rolled her eyes and gave her daughter another hug.  "Maybe it is.  About Sonic…what are you going to do?  You can't chase two men at the same time."  The last part sounded vaguely like a command.

            "I…don't know.  I'll talk to Sonic.  Hopefully he won't be upset."


	4. Nack, and Drake's Rage

**Chapter 16**

            "Man, Sal!  You shoulda seen him!  He was a one-man demolition team!  I could've done better, but still!  He wailed on that guy, even with a knife in him.  I mean, I had chills.  Bunnie says he's been taking out some swat bots.  I bet he tears them to shreds.  Wow."  He frowned.  "I see what they mean by a "creature of the night", though.  When he starts to get into "hunting mode", you don't hear him move at all.  In the middle of the night, you'd be dead before you knew he was there."

            Sally stopped and turned to him.  "Not something to joke about, Sonic.  Think of what Robotnik could do with that power."

            Sonic shivered, then shook his head.  "Probably nothing.  Drake heals just about anything, I guess.  He might not even _be roboticizeable."_

            "Sonic, Robotnik may not be able to use it himself, or even use Drake, but I'm sure he could find a way to use it.  You know he could."

            Sonic continued to disagree.  "Never happen, Sal.  If any of the stories are true, wouldn't Drake be able to…control any other vampire that he makes?"

            Sally rubbed her chin in thought.  "I doubt it.  That seems a little far-fetched.  Besides, I doubt Drake wants to control anyone, and most stories also say about religion, sunlight, water, and a bunch of other things.  Nothing religious seems to hurt him unless you'd…I don't know, beat him with it, he's more tanned now than he was before, he swims, and he eats garlic like it's candy.  I mean, his breath reeks of it half the time.  Anyway, I don't think he can turn someone that easily.  If he could, Mina would have been one by now.  Dr. Quack seems to think that the vampirism travels in his blood only, so his bite isn't dangerous.  He even believes that Drake's saliva appears to have some antibacterial uses, and that it would probably take a _lot_ of blood at one time to turn someone.  So maybe there is nothing to worry about."

            "I thought I said that."

            "You didn't."  Sally smirked.

            "You sure?  I think I did."

            "Of course.  Read the royal scrolls.  The Princess is always sure.  Says it right in the middle, in black and white.  You should read them sometime."

            Sonic scowled.  "There is no such thing as a "royal scroll".  Don't tease."  He consulted the time.  "Sorry, Sal.  It's chili-dog time.  I figured you might like to hear about the fight.  See ya tomorrow.  Dad says he's gonna show me something.  Tails said he found a guitar."

            "Hmm.  Sounds interesting.  See you later, Sonic."

The next day…

            "Wrong note."

            "Sorry."

            "You're getting better, though.  You learn faster than I did."

            "That's because you taught yourself, and now you're teaching me."

            "Nephew, try not to give my brother a swelled head.  He won't get through the door."

            "C'mon Unc, no one in our family ever gets cocky.  You have to know that by now."  Sir Charles snorted.

            {If anyone can make a good learning scene for Sonic that would fit in here, I'd be much obliged.  I know very little about music, and…oh, you get the picture.  I'm lazy.}

            Wow.  He's good.  Better than I thought he'd be.  Is there anything that hedgehog can't do?  Drake was nodding to the tune.  Sounds familiar.  Hey, there's Mina.  The mongoose had stepped up beside Sonic.  Within a few moments after familiarizing herself with the music, she began to sing.  Drake was stunned.  She's an even better singer than I thought.  She really is incredible.  Mina gave Sonic a smile.  But she wants him.  They have so much in common.  I don't have a chance.  Probably never did.  He sighed, and began to walk off.

            Where did Drake go?  Dang it!  I wanted to see what he thought of my singing.  Maybe I just don't see him.  She continued to sing, hoping her disappointment didn't show.  

            Sally stared at the two.  They _are good together.  Maybe I don't have a chance.  They have so much in common.  I can't stay here.  She hurried off, followed quickly by Bunnie.  After getting into the forest away from the music,  Sally sat down, trying to control her emotions._

            "Sally?  Sugar, what's wrong?"

            "Nothing, Bunnie.  It's silly."

            "You're worried about Sonic and Mina, aren't yuh?"

            "No.  Well…yes.  I just thought that…Sonic and I were going to be together.  I just took it for granted.  But now…"

            "Sally-girl, look at me.  Sonic cares for yuh, right?  And yuh care for him.  He just doesn't know that yuh care.  Tell him.  It's pretty simple.  And Ah don't think Mina is as interested in Sonic as she was before."

            "What do you mean?"

            "She's been making eyes at Drake.  It looks like she likes him more than she ever cared for sugah-hog.  They'd make a cute couple."

            "Bunnie…always the matchmaker."  Sally smiled.

            "O' course, Sally-girl.  Ah been tryin' to get you and Sonic together.  Ya'll just make it difficult."  Sally hugged her friend.

            "Thanks, Bunnie.  I feel a lot better."  Her head jerked away from Knothole.  "What's that?"

            The song ended.  I still don't see him.  Well, I hope he heard.  I could give him a private session.  She felt herself blush at the thought.  I'd be way too embarrassed.  But I need to clear this up with Sonic.  I hope he understands.  Waitaminute…  "What's that!?"  She shouted.  Sonic looked up.

            "Nack!  What?"  He saw the princess, laying across the lead weasel's bike.  "He's got Sal!  Sal!!"  The hedgehog took out one of the weasels with a flying kick.  

            Mina raced forwards in an attempt to take out one of the other weasels.  "Stop!"

            The weasel grinned as he turned to her.  "Babe…I wouldn't if I could!"  He fired several rounds at her.

            Sonic threw her out of the way of the rounds, only to see the weasel fire a second volley at her as she fell.  Sonic stared in horror, trying to get up to move her again.  Suddenly, a black blur flew in front of the mongoose, and several wet thuds were heard.  Drake fell heavily, clutching his side.

            Mina raced over, and Drake leaped to his feet.  "Motherfreakinstupidassidiot SON…OF…A…Damn!  That burns like hell!"  He winced, trying to cover the wounds.  They weren't healing.  A look of shock, followed quickly by recognition, appeared on his face.  He glared after the red weasel.  "When I catch you, I'm gonna…!  Aw, damn."  He fell to one knee.  "I think I need to see the Doc."  He muttered.  Mina raced over, helping him up.

            "I'll take this turkey to the king.  You better get Drake to the hospital."  Sonic ordered.

            "Right.  Let's go."  To Drake, she muttered "You're lucky you need help, or I'd…"  She was barely able to contain her fear.

            Drake frowned, worried.  "Are you ok?  I mean…"

            "Worry about yourself!  You just took three bullets, and they're not healing.  What's wrong?"

            "I may have just found my weakness, Mina."

**Chapter 17**

            "Well, it seems that you were right.  If something embeds in the skin, it heals far slower than normal.  However, once the wound has been repaired, like stitched together, or the object is removed, it heals quickly."

            "So…stakes are something to worry about."

            The duck snorted, something that Drake always found interesting.  "The only way a stake would be dangerous is with some kind of propulsion."

            "Like…a crossbow?"

            Dr. Quack winced.  "Actually, that's a good example.  However, you could probably pull it out if it wouldn't be immediately fatal, and you might even be able to dodge it, considering your speed."

            "Great…So basically, St. Jack could put a bolt in me and kill me."

            "Don't complain.  After all, all he said was that it might kill you."  Mina scolded.

            "Your right.  Sorry Doc."

            "Why did you kidnap the princess?"

            "Why else?  Her parents'll pay us real good to get her back unharmed."

            "Real well."

            "Huh?"

            "Yuh meant to say, 'real well'."  The rabbot said, dangling him out the window.

            "Oh Ms. Rabbot, please don't drop me.  I am oh-so-scared of heights.  Can I go now?"  The weasel mocked.

            "Yuh lucky Ah'm a southern belle at heart, yuh varmint!"  

            The weasel was just beginning to stand as the king was wheeled into the room.  The weasel snorted, then burst into laughter.

            "Everyone…leave.  Now."  The weasel laughed harder.  "Guards…Enter."  The weasel took one look at the huge guards.  His laughing died slowly, fading into a nervous chuckle.  The first guard cracked his knuckles, and started to chuckle.

            "What do you think is happening?"  Tails asked.

            "You don't want to know."  Drake swung onto the balcony, setting Mina down tenderly.  Sonic barely restrained a grin.

            "What do you mean?"  The fox questioned.

            "Let's just say…I almost feel sorry for him…almost."  He grinned at the last.  "Did he say why they…?"

            "Yeah.  Greed.  Pure and simple.  And they plowed right through Bunnie to get to Sal.  Doc oughta check her out too."

            "Ah'm fine, sugah.  Don't yuh worry yuhself none.  Ah'm looking forward to bustin some heads."

            "I'll say this, though.  If they hurt Sal…I'm taking Nack and his friends down."

            "I claim half, regardless.  I really don't like being shot.  It hurt like hell.  And…"  He stopped, trying to look as though he hadn't started to say anymore.  Mina frowned, giving him a curious look.  She opened her mouth, about to ask…

            The king was wheeled out.  "I know where they've taken her."

            Sonic and the others were sitting outside the mansion.  "Ah can't believe that weasel has a place like this.  It ain't right."

            "Agreed.  We could always smash it up a bit."

            "Doesn't he have a sister?"

            "Huh?"

            "Doesn't Nack have a sister?"

            "Yeah, so?"

            "The house probably belongs to her as well, if it was inherited."

            "Again, so?"

            "She hasn't done anything.  You can't just…"

            "Harboring a known felon."

            "She's his family.  You know how that is.  He hasn't murdered anyone, and is under most circumstances, a minor pest.  If she ain't in there, she might not know he pulled a stunt like this."

            "So you want us to protect the damned house!?"

            "No, I'm just asking that we keep it to a minimum.  After all, from what I've heard about her, she seems to be an ok person."  

            "He's right, sugah-hog.  It might be a good idea.  No use getting a new enemy."

            The hedgehog growled.  "Fine.  I'll be careful.  Now let's go!"

            Drake put a restraining hand on his shoulder.  "Wait.  I want to know if I can heal her if necessary.  You know, with my blood."

            "Well…if there's no other way.  Sorry about that, but I can almost guarantee that Sal won't want to risk it.  So…"

            "Understood.  What about you?  Would you risk it?"

            "Me?  Well…"  He sighed.  "Yeah.  I don't want to die."

            "Anyone else have a problem with the idea?  Speak now, or forever hold yer peace.  Bunnie, you run probably the greatest risk, because you have the least blood."

            "Well, the way Ah see it, Ah'd probably grow mah limbs back, so Ah guess it's kinda win-tie.  Ah might get mah legs back, and drink blood, or Ah'll be healed.  So Ah'll say yeah."

            "Cool.  Uh…Mina?  What about you?"

            "I'll be fine with it.  I trust you."  He worries too much.  I'll be fine.

            He blushed.  "Ok."  I wish Mina hadn't insisted on coming.  She could get hurt.

            "Everybody, make sure you're prepared."

            "Mina, are yuh sure yuh want to do this?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "Ah mean, this is dangerous.  Ya'll could be hurt."

            "I'll be fine."

            "Drake's real worried.  Yuh know, if you got hurt, he'd probably take a leap off the deep end to fix yuh.  He might do something he'd regret later."

            "Like what?  I think I could stand being a vampire, if I had to."

            "Ah figured yuh'd say that.  But that wasn't what Ah was talking about.  He might tear into whoever hurt yuh.  Ah think he might even kill them.  From what sugah-hog said, he was pretty well gone when ya'll got hit before."

            "I have to go.  I…"  She lowered her head.  "He's not invincible, Bunnie.  He can get hurt like anyone else.  He just heals fast.  He might get killed to protect someone, when they could survive on their own.  I need to be there to keep him from doing that.  I can give him blood, if he needs it.  I don't want to risk losing him again."  She finished, feeling tears begin to flow.

            "Yuh love him."

            "I think so.  I…I just don't know how he feels, really."

            Ah can't believe this!  Why can't everyone just say how they feel?!  "This is all Ah can offer…tell him how yuh feel.  Ah told Antoine.  Look how that turned out.  Besides, Ah think he might feel the same.  Yuh never can tell."  Mah stars!  Just tell him!!!

            "I guess so.  Thanks Bunnie."  She dried her eyes.  "You don't think he heard, do you?"

            "Never, Mina-girl.  He'd never listen in.  Besides, he and Sonic were talking, and they were far enough away that they couldn't hear us.  Yuh gotta tell him yuhself."

            Mina blushed, and they moved towards the men, ready to attack.

            "Dammit.  No.  I can't tell her.  That's final."  His head perked up.  "They're coming, so shaddup."

            "Fine, fine.  You girls ready?"

            "Pop goes the weasel, sugah."

            "If the squirrel is hurt, it certainly will."

            "Drake, you said you had a plan to get in?"

            "Right.  Nack knows you, and he planned for _you alone, most likely.  And what would you do?"_

            "I'd… have charged right in."

            "Exactly.  And he almost certainly doesn't know about me, or at least they think I'm dead.  And I can almost guarantee that he couldn't know what I can do."

            "Like what?  You're strong and fast, but he might be prepared for that."

            Drake grinned.  "I can get us to the roof.  I'm sure he has some sort of guard up there, but he's probably listening for you.  No one could be prepared for me, and considering that I'm almost silent when I hunt, I bet he'd never hear us until we were right on top of him."

            "Huh?"

            "I can easily get up there, and get each of you up there in turn.  The guard hears something, I knock him out.  Chances are, he won't.  I can barely hear myself when I stalk, and I jump around a lot.  Most prey tries to get away if they see you, and I rarely go hungry."  Sonic shivered.  "Anyway, we take care of the guard, you get Sal, I extract my pound of flesh.  They can't expect you to be sneaky."

            "Right.  Sounds good.  Let's go."

**Chapter 18**

            I almost wish this wasn't so easy.  Drake was clambering up the wall.  He was finding cracks in the mortar, places where boards stuck out, and anything else that made a good ledge.  The weasel hadn't seen him, and was currently staring the other direction.  He had seen a small flaw in his plan, that being that the wind made it harder to gauge his jumps than he would have liked.  Red is mine.  That weasel needed to feel some pain.  He almost hoped it was the guard.  The guy was a good shot, and needed taken out early.  How many bullets can I take?  Four, five…fifty?  Too bad I can't get a good estimate.  Eh, three was too many.  I should kill him.  He froze.  I'm actually contemplating murder.  The guy deserves a trial.  He deserves to die, but he should get some sort of jury.  I'm not qualified…well, I suppose I am.  Who better than the undead to decide if you should live?  No.  I won't kill him.  But if he tries to shoot Mina, he's gone.  That, I can live with.  He reached the eaves, and hung there, listening.  Surprisingly, he heard two separate sets of breath.  He stayed there until he heard the radio crackle.

            "Well?"

            "Nack?  Nothing going on up here."

            "I figured he'd crack by now.  Surprise, surprise."

            "Why didn't you just shoot him?"

            "Because this way, we know that the hedgehog is going to find us.  Be ready."

Drake waited, looking around for alternate entrances.  Shortly, the radio crackled again.

            "Well?"

            Half an hour.  Perfect.  He checked the time and quickly climbed back down.

            "Well?  You guys ready to go?"  Sonic nearly leaped out of his skin.  

            "Don't sneak up like that!"  He clutched his chest.

            "Sorry.  I told you, I'm good at this.  We have a thirty minute window.  I take out the guard after a transmission, and then we enter.  Just one problem.  There are two guards.  They might be able to get a transmission in, so we have to move fast."  He swallowed.  "Mina, I need you to help Sonic and I search.  This is probably the worst part of my plan.  I was actually hoping for a bigger window.  They find out, they won't hesitate to use force.  Bunnie, you'll need to watch the guards.  I hate to say it, but you can't help us search."  The rabbot's ears started to twitch.  "Look, you can get down easily, and you can keep those two in check.  I'm sorry, but this is the only way this will work.  I could do it, but I'm faster, and I can find Sally by scent.  It's the least dangerous, but…"  I wanted Mina to watch the guard.  I could have knocked him out, and he certainly wouldn't have woken up.  Now she has to be in even more danger.  Damn!

            "All right.  But ya'll best not have too much fun."

            "Mina?"

            "I can do it.  No problem."  She flashed him a thumbs up.

            "Sonic?"

            "Ready and steady."

            "Let's go."

            The guards were almost ready.  The one pulled a pistol out, only to have Drake kick it out of his hands.  The other was tripped by Sonic and rendered unconscious more quickly.  Drake's opponent had pulled out a knife.  Drake pulled the same stunt that he had used before on the fox, and it had the same effect.  Sonic sawed through the roof, leaving the  three on the top floor of the house.  They quickly separated, each searching rooms and areas as they found them.  

            Damn.  This weasel is good.  He's got passages everywhere!  Room to room, room to hallway, room to rooms on different floor, floor to floor, even room to outside!    I hope the others are having better luck than I am.  A feeling of dread hit him.  I hope Mina is ok.

            Sonic was racing through the halls, flinging doors open, taking out everyone he encountered, almost taking out Mina in his frenzy.  The two stared at each other for a moment.  "How did you?  You went the other way, didn't you?"

            "This place is a maze!  The halls each turn and twist and…"

            "Never mind that.  Leave all the doors you've opened open.  That way we'll know if we made a wrong turn."

            "Good idea!"

            The mongoose raced down the hallway, turning into a passage.  She slipped, slamming into a wall, which promptly flipped upside down.  On the other side was yet another passage, this one having a light at the end.  She cautiously followed the light, moving more slowly now.  At the end of the tunnel, she found…

            "Princess!"

            The young ruler to be had been tied to a chair and gagged.  She was struggling to free herself when she spotted the mongoose.  She stopped, and was trying to pretend not to notice her.  Confused, Mina looked around.  Not seeing anyone, she stepped in, and then saw the mirror the weasel was using from his own passage to watch.  Shocked, she stepped back, into a net style trap.  Moments later, she dangled from the low ceiling, too tangled to escape.

            The red weasel stepped out, grinning.  "And here I was, expecting the hedgehog to come in.  Isn't this a pleasant surprise.  Ol' Nack is losing his touch.  I can't believe he thought the king would pay a ransom.  What an idiot.  After all, with such…fine young women, there are better things than ransom."  He gave Mina a once over.  "Not too bad, either.  Business before pleasure, though.  I gotta wait for the rodent.  Then we can play."  He continued to leer, up until he began to levitate about an inch above the ground.  He wheezed, and was flung against the wall.  He hit with a loud crunch, but managed to throw himself to his feet.  "Who the hell…"

            "Just me again."  Drake stepped into the light.  The weasel snarled, jerked his weapon to the ready and fired.  Drake didn't miss a step.  Mina shivered, trying not to retch.  She could already see the blood flowing out his back, and…His back?  They went straight through!  The wounds are already healing!  The moron must have a bigger weapon!  She wanted to laugh.  Drake was ok!  The human grabbed the weapon from the now-terrified weasel, and let out a wheezing laugh as he broke it in half.  The weasel let out a terrified squeak, and tried to run.  Drake grabbed his tail.  There was a loud set of cracks.  The weasel shrieked, spinning.  Suddenly, there was a second pistol placed against Drake's forehead.  The weasel grinned.

            "Not as pitiful as I look, am I?  Just so you know, I don't think I'm gonna wait for the hedgehog before I have my fun this time.  See you in hell."  He pulled the trigger.  Mina screamed.  A blue blur struck the weasel's hand.  The round grazed Drake's temple.

            "Man, you always get into trouble."  He punched the weasel.  Drake did the same.  The weasel slumped into peaceful oblivion.  Sonic raced over to free Sally, Drake doing the same for Mina.  The princess clutched Sonic's chest, sobbing softly.  Drake helped a relieved Mina.  

            "I was so worried I lost you."  Sonic whispered.  Sally gave him a surprised look, then smiled and kissed him.  "Well, that was surprising."  Sonic managed.

            "You'll definitely be getting more of those."  She whispered.  Sonic blushed.      The princess broke the second kiss, and walked over to the weasel.  She gave him a vicious kick.  Bunnie arrived in time to see the princess deliver another kick.

            "What the hoo-hah is going on in here?"

            "Red over there had…plans for her."

            Bunnie stared.  "Ah can't believe anyone would be that stupid."

            "We take him with us.  He deserves a dungeon."  Sally hissed.

            "He tried to shoot Mina.  He deserves worse."

            "He tried to kill us all, Drake!  C'mon!  Let's get out of here."  Sonic shrugged, beginning to rev.

            Drake lowered his head.  "I almost got us all killed."

            Sonic stopped.  "Man, you lost your cool.  It happens to us all."

            "I can't afford to 'lose my cool'!  I can do more than just get myself killed, or someone else.  Somebody could become…like me.  I mean, it would be…terrible."  He whispered, the horror setting in.

            "Calm down, man.  It ain't going to happen.  You worry too much.  Besides, no one got hurt.  Well, except the weasels.  C'mon."

            Sally took his hand.  "Drake, if you hadn't gotten his attention, he would have shot Sonic.  He would have died for sure.  You saved him.  And us."  She swallowed.  "I don't think we would have liked what happened next, if he was serious about what he was saying."

            "He might have just been taunting…"

            "No, I think he was going to.  He only stopped…groping before because Nack made him."

            "Nack made him?"  Sonic asked in surprise.  Drake noticed a small disk tucked under the chair, which he picked up.

            "He called it 'damaging the merchandise'."

            "Oh.  That sounds more like Nack.  Speaking of which, where is he?"

            "He went to collect the money.  He said they'd turn me loose afterwards.  I don't believe it."

            "That's good, rodents!"


	5. Robotnik?

            Drake looked out the window.  "Look, buddy, you shouldn't listen to a private conversation, ok?!  Man, I hate rude people, don't you?  Who are you, anyway?"

            There seemed to be a shocked silence.  "I am the great Ivo Robotnik!  Ruler of this world!"

            "That's Robotnik?"

            "That's Ro-butt-nik."

            "Oh.  Emphasis on the butt, huh?"  He looked out the window.  "Sorry, I didn't recognize you.  I sort of thought you'd be…uh, taller, and less…stout.  Nice com-bots, by the way.  Loads of fun."

            There was a confused silence.  "How could you _not recognize me?  I'm known to everyone on this planet!"  Sonic heard Nack laughing in the background._

            "Not this one."

            "Well, technically, you aren't a resident of this planet."  Sally stated.

            "True."

            "Yuh know, Drake ain't even a member of our universe."

            "That's also true."

            There was a roar of rage, followed by a clanging throughout the house.  Suddenly, the window was covered by a layer of sheet metal.  The group blinked at it.  Suddenly, a voice emanated from the ceiling.

            "Since you appear to want to ignore me, I'll just flood the building with com-bots, so you can finish your talk in pieces!  As for you, Mr. Weasel…"  There was a crackling of electricity, followed by a  "Stand still!"  There was a sound of an engine before the intercom cut off.

            "I think he's pouting."  Drake stated.

            "I think Nack got away.  He probably managed to keep the money, too."

            "You mean he just sacrificed these idiots for money?!"

            "Smarter than he looks, isn't he?"

            "Damn straight.  So…what now?  Smash and bash?  Or do we just tear through a wall?"  He sank his fingers into the wood, ripping a section out.  There was a steel plate underneath, wires running through it carrying electricity.  "Ok, this wasn't part of the plan.  What now?"

            "Well, we need to get out of here before the com-bots find us, and I suppose we need to find a way out without them finding us."

            Bunnie started.  "Drake, how are yuh doing?  Do yuh think yuh can cause a diversion?"

            "I…don't know.  Healing seems to burn me a bit.  I doubt it.  I need to rest."

            "Blood."  Mina stated.  "If you get some blood, could you pull it off?"

            "Maybe…but I'm low…I can't feed off someone like this."  Sally gave him a meaningful look, and then glanced at the weasel.  "No way, Sal.  I refuse to kill someone like that.  Besides, he's already unconscious."

            "I'll donate."  Mina offered.

            "The hell if you will!  I take from you regularly!  It could kill you for me to take as much as I'll need."

            "Ah could…"

            "No way.  You have less blood in you.  It's even more dangerous, and we might need your strength."

            Sally shivered.  "Could I?"

            Drake looked at her, sizing her up.  Yes, but…  "I don't want to risk it."

            Sally glared.  "I just offered someone else.  Look at it as punishment.  Take some, and if you need more, we'll think of something."

            He winced.  "Fine.  But this will probably hurt."  He sighed dramatically.  "The things I have to do for you people."  Then he bit.  Sally gasped.  Drake fed quickly, worrying less that she was comfortable than making sure she survived.  He finished, a curious look on his face.  "Interesting.  It's different than when I feed on Mina.  You ok?"

            Sally blinked and fell into Sonic's arms.  She looked dizzily at Mina.  "Does it always hit like that?"

            Mina giggled.  "Nice, huh?"

            "I think I'll stick to feeding him through a bag.  It was…pleasant, but not that great."

            "Sorry.  I was more worried about survival than enjoyment.  You taste pretty good though.  Are you ok?  I took enough to dizzy you up but good, I'm sure.  Sonic, you should probably help her.  As for me…I'm going hunting."

**Chapter 19**

            The freedom fighters were keeping to the secret rooms, while trying to stay close to Drake, who was in the main hallways.  Every so often, they would hear crashes, and more than once, an explosion.  After these rackets, Drake would always knock on the wall, usually very close to their position.  Drake whispered at one interval "I'm starting to get into this.  They almost ignore me until I get close.  They aren't looking for me."  Soon, they reached the entrance.  

            "Stand back, Drake.  I'm gonna saw outta this passage."

            "Go for it."

            When the four stepped out, Drake looked at Sally, who was currently cradled in Sonic's arms.  "What happened?"

            "She almost passed out a few minutes ago.  She'll be ok, right?"

            "I figured she'd need sleep.  That seems to help Mina.  C'mon, this is where they last came in at.  I'm getting worried, though.  I feel weird."  Drake opened the door, right into the grinning face of Dr. Robotnik.  "Oops."  He leaped back, the wires missing him by a fraction of an inch.

            "I knew you rodents would escape.  But I wasn't expecting an Overlander.  No, wait, a human.  Five fingers, after all.  But now…"  Drake heard the com-bots moving behind them.

            "Well, this…this sucks.  So now what?"

            "Roboticization, of course."  Robotnik grinned again.  "Just so you know, the only way you can move after roboticization is to give in, so…"

            "Nope.  In the words of Rush, 'I will choose free will'."

            "Who?"

            "You never heard of 'em.  Doesn't matter."  

            "Well then, on to roboticization. I'll even be a gentleman.  Ladies first!"  He shouted, leaping forwards.  Sonic leaped backwards with Sal, only to see Robotnik spin to Mina, the cables hitting her.

            "Mina!"  The human stared in horror as the metal overtook her yellow fur.  He stared at the steel that had replaced her beautiful form.  He fell to his knees and began to shake.

            "Well, two down, two to go."  Robotnik turned back to the horrified hedgehog with a laugh.  Then Drake roared, his eyes beginning to glow.

            He leaped for Robotnik, barely stopping to separate Snively's arms from his body.  He grabbed the scientist, shaking him, as the metal began to creep up both hands.  He snarled, eyes flaring red.  He ripped a chunk of metal from Robotnik's side.  The dictator held up a hand, which emitted a bright flash, temporarily blinding Drake.  He laughed.  "So you're a bit more dangerous than I thought.  Well then, you can become a dangerous statue.  Until next time…"  He grabbed Snively, racing off.  The metal continued to creep up the human's arms.  Drake spun with a snarl, looking for something else to attack.  He advanced towards the two, rage still burning at its full fury.  

            "Drake, it's us!  Calm down!"  The human slowed, the glow fading slowly.  He looked at his arms, which were slowly turning silver.

            "Oh, Drake…we can give Mina her free will back, but you…"  The metal stopped flowing up his arm, and began to recede.  Sally gasped.  The human barely glanced at his arms.  He simply stared at the mongoose, then was struck with inspiration.  He put one of his hands to her cheek, and began to pray.  The metal began to disappear with greater speed.  Finally, it reached his hand.  And disappeared from him completely.  Nothing happened to Mina.  He wanted to weep.  Suddenly, the metal began to disappear on her face, replaced again with yellow fur.  After a minute, the flesh was completely restored.  Mina's eyes opened.  She looked around, confused.

            "I thought…"  The rest was smothered out by a tight hug from Drake, during which Sally noticed his other hand still had flecks of metal.

            "Drake, why don't you finish…?"

            "I want to try something.  Let's go."

            The group managed to stumble into knothole.  Drake, it was found, could not feed while trying to keep himself from healing.  They managed to enter knothole, and Drake collapsed, the metal devouring his arm like a hungry parasite, flowing up to his shoulder in a matter of seconds before stopping.  There were several gasps, and Drake was horrified to see the guards make a circle around him.  Sally had passed out, and Mina's mother would not allow Mina to try to fight her way to him.  With his last strength, Drake flung himself towards Mina, grabbing and hoping his plan didn't backfire.

            "Still with us, I see.  Boy, if this were a hotel instead of a hospital, I would be rich on you alone.  I hereby forbid you from needing to 'sleep it off' in my hospital ever again.  This time, you even brought friends!"  Drake felt the urge to scream well up in his throat.  He'd failed!  "However, I doubt they mind.  You should see them."  The doctor separated the curtains to his left, showing him the princess.  She gave him a friendly wave.  The doctor opened the front of both, showing him Sonic, Tails, and Bunnie, who quickly rushed in, hugging both  (Sonic and Tails only hugged Sally).

            Drake stared at them in surprise.  "How long was I out?"

            "Yuh were both out for three days, but Sally-girl woke up first.  Yuh both look good."

            "Thanks."  He looked around.  "Where's…?"  The three looked at each other.

            Mina rushed in, crying.  Drake felt the horror well up again.  She clutched him, he felt himself stroking her fur.  "I'm so sorry, Mina.  I thought…"  Suddenly he felt her giggle.  He stared at her, and she gestured to Bunnie.  The rabbot pulled the curtain to his right apart, showing him what appeared to be an older, darker version of Mina.  The mongoose had a small smirk on her face, and gave him a small wave.  Drake felt his jaw drop, and turned to the others, who all had huge grins, including Sally.  "You were all in on this!"  He shouted indignantly.

            "Oh, hush!"  Mina stated, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  Drake blushed darkly.

            The doctor frowned.  "I don't mean to interrupt, but they need rest.  Drake, I suppose you can go.  The princess is to stay at her father's orders, and I want to run a few tests on Mrs. Mongoose."  She winced.  "And yes, I'm afraid that does mean some shots.  Oh, and I would like her to stay a day or so.  I want to be sure that she's going to be fine before giving her a clean bill of health."

            Drake walked in to the hut.  "Are you sure your mother approves of this?  I mean, she didn't seem to trust me earlier and I doubt she'd like us staying here alone…"

            "She's fine with it.  Don't worry, I asked.  Are you ok?"  Don't be nervous!

            Drake tugged at his collar, glad she wasn't looking at him.  Stop being nervous!  "Uh…what do you mean?"

            "Are you hungry?  I can make something, or..."

            "I would love something to eat."  He stated.  "I haven't eaten anything solid in three days, after all."

            "Mom says that there she started to make some lasagna, but stopped when we left.  The sauces and stuff are in the refrigerator, and she put the recipe on a note for me."

            "Well…I guess so.  I love lasagna.  And the best part is that she can have some when she gets out tomorrow."

            So they made themselves a dinner, both eating the meal in an awkward silence.  After both had finished, they wrapped the leftovers in foil and cleaned the dishes.  Afterwards, Mina asked "Uh…"Ask him! "Would you…like any blood?"  Stupid, stupid, stupid!

            "Uh…actually, I do feel a little parched."  Tell her how you feel! "Do you... want to sit down?"Idiot.

            "Sure."  Think of something!  C'mon!  I need a way! Any way would be nice!  She sat on the couch, swallowing slightly.  Drake began to lean forward.  That's it!  She closed her eyes.

            Drake continued to draw closer.  He closed his eyes.  I wish I had some other way of showing her I care.  Being so gentle while drinking probably isn't the best way to tell a girl you love her.  He slowed.  Oh, well.  I'll tell her next time.  He opened his mouth, preparing to feed.  Suddenly, he felt something against his lips.  He opened his eyes in shock at the same moment he felt something touch his tongue.  He pulled back and stared at a blushing Mina for a moment before returning the kiss, which was quite as good as he imagined it would be.  He pulled back with a gasp.  After a few minutes of silence, he began "So...uhhh…are we…uh…do you…want to try…dating…?"

            "Do you want to?"

            "Yes.  Definitely.  Without any doubt."

            "Good.  Me too."  She snuggled into his chest.  "How long have you…?

            "Shortly after I got here.  I met you, and I was stunned.  It kept getting stronger the more I knew about you, and I was going to tell you, but…"

            "You turned into a vampire."

            "Yeah.  And I thought you wanted Sonic.  What about you?"

            She giggled.  "I first realized what I felt about you just before you fed on me that first time.  When Sally asked me what happened, I was so afraid that they would hurt you, and then I thought you were going to hurt yourself and…"  She sighed.  "When I was singing with Sonic, I was hoping you heard.  I was trying my best…"

            "I thought you were trying to get Sonic!"  He laughed.  "You were trying to get _me_ to notice?!  How could I _not notice you?  You're a goddess!"_

            She giggled again, blushing shyly.  "I'm not that beautiful…"

            "You are to me.  Didn't they tell you what happened when you were roboticized?"

            "No.  They just said you managed to get us away and deroboticized me.  They wouldn't give details."

            "I lost it when you were changed.  I just wanted to kill him, and I didn't care what happened to me.  I wanted him to pay.  I ended up ripping pieces out of him."  He chuckled.  "I even ripped Sniv's arms off.  I thought I failed you, and I would do anything to help you.  I was so afraid it wouldn't work."

            She smiled, kissing him again.  "It worked.  And you risked your life to help momma.  And to save me, before."

            He coughed, looking embarrassed.  "Well…anyway, what are we going to tell the others?  And your mother?  I don't think she'll like this…"

            "Momma knows how I feel.  I told her before, so she won't be too surprised by us having a relationship.  As for the others…we'll just tell them about the wild sex."  She grinned evilly.

            "Mina!  I'm serious!"

            "Admit it.  You'd love to see the princess's face."

            He winced.  "I've corrupted you already.  It would be funny, yes, but I'd rather not say something like that."

            She smirked.  "Alright, we'll tell them the truth.  That we're in love."  She kissed him again.

****

**Chapter 20**

            "Life, my spiny blue friend, is good.  All is right in my world."

            Sonic snorted.  "It ain't perfect."  He shook his head with a chuckle.  "But in your case, I guess it's close enough."

            "Yeah.  I can't believe she's my girlfriend."  He laughed, did a backflip, landing in a handstand.  He leaped back to his feet.  "I've never been happier.  I wish…"  His smile disappeared in a wince.

            Sonic recognized the look.  "You wish your parents could meet her, huh?"

            "I wish I knew what to do in that regard.  If I could go back…I wouldn't.  I want to see them, though.  It's an odd setup.  I mean, compared to everyone else.  You know…everyone else thinks their parents are roboticized somewhere, and I think my parents are fine, and yet the princess is looking for mine."

            "We're working on deroboticization, and rescuing Robians isn't very high on our lists, because a lot of them hate being Robians.  To be honest, I think Sal kinda hit rock bottom on what to do about your situation.  Knuckles hasn't sent a reply, and…"

            "Knuckles?"

            "The guardian of the Floating Island.  He…"  The hedgehog suddenly winced.  "Knux would certainly not like us telling people about it.  He's a little…protective.  I guess he should be, since it is his job.  Don't tell Sal I blabbed."

            "I'd sooner tell St. Jack."

            "Geoffrey doesn't like that nickname, you know.  He is going to tear into you for that some day.  "

            "He can try.   I just can't stand the guy.  First few days he wouldn't leave me alone.  Always following me.  Even after Sal told him…"

            "Told who?"

            "Jack.  What's up, Sal?"

            "I finally got a message from Knuckles!"

            "Oh."  Sonic glared at him.  "Who's Knuckles?"

            "The guardian."

            "Of?"

            "The Floating Island, of course."

            "The what?"

            "You'll see.  Anyhow, Knuckles sent us a reply.  He said he was feeling a little dead, and couldn't check his messages.  Honestly, to be so tired that it took him months!  I need to have a talk with Julie-su."

            Drake sighed.  "Who?"

            "His girlfriend.  She's tried to kill him at least twice."

            "Oh…wait, TWICE?"

            "Before they fell in love.  She saved him the second time."

            "You people have the most God-awful strange friends."

            Sonic grinned.  "Thanks, man.  You, too."

            "Anyway, what'd he say?"

            "He said he'd try to send you home."

            "I don't want to go home."

            She grimaced.  "I suppose you wouldn't, now would you.  Mina's on cloud nine, and I bet you aren't any better."

            "He's been doing flips and handstands and who knows what else.  Honestly man, you must be wasting blood like that."

            "Probably, but…I can't stop being happy, and well…I can't find any other way to express myself.  Now, for the third time, finish the letter."

            "Huh?  Oh!  Anyway, he wants to meet you and see what you're like, you know, to sort of decide whether it's worth the risk."

            He gave her a venomous look.  "You didn't tell him I was an Overlander, did you?"

            "I…uh…well, no.  He might have said no, and between me and Julie-su, I'm sure we could convince him to at least try to without..."

            "He knows I'm a vampire…right?"

            "No-he-doesn't but…"

            "Sal!  I can't believe you didn't tell him any of this!  This sort of the thing could get me killed!"

            "Drake, I'm sure once he gets to know you, he'll trust you.  The only problem is, is that he might not have even given you a chance.  Echidnas can be strange, at times.  And the guardians can be worse."

            "Sal, I agree with Drake.  If ol' Nemesis decides when we get there that Drake is a threat to the Island, he might try to kill him!  You know that Knux is honor bound to protect the Island!  This is crazy!"

            "Look, first of all, Drake may be an Overlander, human, whatever, but I think Knuckles is above specieism.  Besides, Drake wasn't a vampire when I sent the message and…"

            "Well, are you going to tell him or not?"

            "Probably.  He might be able to cure you."

            "I…I don't know that that would be a good idea."

            "What!?  What isn't a good idea?"

            "Curing me.  I mean, Sal, look.  I can cure roboticization.  I'm near invincible, I'm strong, I'm fast, and I can't get sick!  I could help so many people, and…"

            "Are you sure you can live like this?"

            He shrugged.  "I don't know, but as far as deroboticization goes, I'm the only thing we've got.  Only problem is, I need Robotnik to touch me to activate it."

            "You sure about that?"

            "Yeah.  Antoine offered blood for me just to try on his father.  I didn't accept the blood, of course.  Anyway, I tried, but nothing happened.  I tried to force it out of him, but it was like trying to catch fog.  I can feel it, but I can't touch it.  I don't know how to describe it.  It's like…it's there, and I'm there, but…I'm missing…something.  I don't know."  He sighed.  "Anyway, what's up with that 'Nemesis' thing?"

            "That?  Knux and me had our differences, and basically we ended up adversaries, but as more of a joking way.  We agree to disagree.  Rival buddies, so to speak.  So, he's the 'Friendly Nemesis'."

            "They pretend to hate each other.  They actually get along better than you might think.  It's cute."  Sally smirked.

            "It is not cute!"  Sonic snapped.

            "Oh yes it is.  Even Julie-su thinks so."  Her smirk turned into a grin.

            The hedgehog rolled his eyes, and looked into the sky.  "Why?  Do all women do this?  Or am I just lucky?"

            Drake snorted.  "I doubt it.  I think it's instinctive.  Anyway, when do we leave?"

            "Next Friday.  We have a three day weekend, so it shouldn't be a problem."

            "Excellent.  Uh…can I…?"

            "Invite Mina?  I don't know if that would be alright, actually.  Haven might want you to stay so they can run some tests, and we might have to stay a few days.  I doubt her mother would like that, you know.  The two of you, little supervision, on the Floating Island.  But good luck."

            "Well, it can't hurt to ask.  Besides, I'm a good kid."  Sonic snorted.  "By the way, how come your father lets you go with the blue pincushion here?"

            "That's neither here nor there.  Now…"

            "Whoa, whoa, whoa…you haven't told your dad, have ya?"

            "Actually, that was my idea.  I think it would bother him, and I really don't need St. John bothering me more than he does."  Sonic admitted.

            "Oh."  He grinned at Sally.  She blushed.

            "So, uh…Mrs. Mongoose, would it be ok if Mina and I went to the Floating Island?"  He asked, drying a glass.

            She frowned, turning away from the dishwater.  "I don't know…why are you going there?"

            "Sal thinks the guardian could cure me.  Or maybe let me see my folks."

            "So you aren't going home?"

            "Well…I doubt it.  For the most part, I love it here."

            She smirked slightly and turned back to the dishes.

            "I don't see why not.  If Mina wants to go, that would be fine.  Take pictures, though.  I've always wanted to see the island."

            "One problem."

            Her right ear perked.  "Yes?"

            "Uh…we might be there a day or so.  We leave next Friday."

            She frowned, scrubbing a plate.  "I don't know about that…I'll think about it.  I'll admit I don't feel comfortable with the idea.  Have you asked Mina?"

            "No.  I figured I'd ask you first so I don't cause trouble.  I understand if you'd be a little uncomfortable with the idea."

            She sighed.  "No, I'm very uncomfortable with it.  I'm sorry, Drake.  I'd prefer that she not."  She looked at him, and quickly said.  "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just…I don't like the temptation of it.  Things happen."

            He smiled, giving her a small nod.  "I understand."  Actually, no I don't.  She trusts me to sleep in the same house, in the next room, but not to spend a night or two with her somewhere else, where we won't even be that close.  I suppose I can't blame her, though.  She's just worried.  He dried the last dish.  "Well, it's time to turn in.  Goodnight."

            "Goodnight, Drake.  Could you make sure Mina isn't asleep at her desk again?  She's been doing that lately.  She's writing something or other."  The human nodded his assent.  As he left the kitchen, she looked into the soapy water, wondering.

**Chapter 21**

            The following morning, the two mongooses were cleaning the breakfast plates.  Mina giggled and splashed her mother, who gasped and splashed her back.  By the time Drake returned to the kitchen, he was surprised to see both of them soaking wet and covered in bubbles.  He snickered, and burst into laughter.  Startled, the two looked at him, then shared a private grin.  Drake managed to regain control in time to see something fly at him.  The wet cloth hit him with a splat.  He stood there a moment, the cloth stuck to his face.  The mongooses started laughing.  He pulled the rag off quickly, his eyes beginning to glow.

            "Foolish mortals, you cannot harm me with your primitive soapy wash rags.  Cease now, and ye shall not be destroyed."  A soap bubble dripped from his nose.

            The girls laughed even harder.  "Please don't hurt us, oh lord of the darkness, for we are but innocent women."

            "Innocent my eye.  And the 'lord of the darkness' thing needs work too. "  He grinned.  "I'll see you two later."

            "Well, is she coming?"

            "No."  He stated sadly.

            "Sorry man.  Sal told you, though."

            "I know.  I'm not really surprised.  It is a lot to ask."

            "Did you even ask Mina?"

            "Nope.  I don't want to cause any tension between them."

            "Man, they'd both be Robians if it weren't for you.  I'd be offended.  I mean, you took a major risk, and she isn't sure she can trust you alone for a few days?"

            "Hey, calm down.  I understand.  I don't like it, but I understand.  And don't say anything to Mina, ok?  We just started dating, and I don't want any problems.  Besides, I didn't change her mother back so she'd owe me.  That offends me.  I intended to try other people too, but…"

            Sonic grimaced.  "Look, man, I'm sorry.  I just think she should trust you more."  
            Drake shrugged.  "Don't worry about it.  It'll only be a few days, after all.  I would have liked her to meet _my folks, though."_

            "Well, you could try to convince her."

            "Nah.  If I tried to convince her, she might not trust me at all.  As it is, she's just worried that something might happen.  She's less worried about trust than control."

            "If you say so.  What if she changes her mind?"

            Drake shrugged again.  "I don't know.  I'd definitely want Mina along, so…"

            "You're saying…if she were allowed, it'd be perfect, but she's not, so it sucks, but you won't do anything about it."

            "Basically, yeah."

            "And you say I'm strange.  You know, if you tell Mina…"

            Drake glared.  "No!  I'm not going to get them mad at each other, or at me!  The question was answered!  Drop it!"

            "Drop what?"

            Drake spun.  "Oh.  Hi Sal.  Nothing."

            She gave Sonic a look.  "What have you been bothering him about?"

            "Mina can't come."

            Sally turned back to Drake.  "I'm sorry, Drake.  Did her mother say no?"

            "Yeah.  I'm gonna go talk to Mina, but I won't ask her to go."  He walked off.

            Sally spun on Sonic.  "What did you do?"

            "I just said that he could try to convince her otherwise.  I didn't mean any harm!  I just think he deserves a little more trust.  After all, it wouldn't be hard for them to sneak off anyway.  She's just worrying too much."

            "Well, she has that right!  Mina is her daughter, after all."  Sally finished with a sigh.  "Too bad though.  I think they would have loved the scenery."

            "Please, they wouldn't have noticed any scenery."

            "Like you are any better."  She smirked, giving him a nuzzle.

            "Drake was right.  Life is good."

            "….so, I love your daughter.  I wanted to make sure you are ok with that before we officially start dating.  I don't want to hide anything from you."

            The king stared.  "I hadn't actually thought that you would have this kind of courage.  I must say I'm impressed."  He nodded.  "However, that is not the matter at hand.  My intentions are for Sally to marry someone of noble lineage, young hedgehog.  You can see the problem.

            Sonic winced.  Well, you knew it was coming.  "Well…"

            "I could never allow my daughter to date, or marry for that matter, a commoner.  I do, however, have a question."

            "What is that, sir?"

            "Would being the nephew of the minister of science give you some nobility?  Or am I wrong?"

            Sonic stared at the king in total shock.  "Uncle Chuck stepped down, though."

            "Well, if you disagree with my logic…"

            "No no no no no…NO.  Excellent logic, your majesty.  Makes perfect sense."

            The king burst out laughing.  "I'm sorry.  Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep a straight face when I thought of that?  Wow."  He chuckled again.  "You were so worried, I had to poke a little fun.  You usually maintain your cool so well, I couldn't resist."

            "Sir, are you saying that you let me babble for the past fifteen minutes for absolutely no reason?  That you were going to let me date Sal from the start?"

            "Of course.  You are, after all, in love with her.  It was obvious from the start what you were trying to say.  But I had to torture you a bit."

            "That is cold.  You must teach me this evil, for I wish to learn."  Sonic joked.

            "Sonic, I will do what I can, but I promise nothing, for you are not of the brotherhood."  The king stated seriously.

            "Huh?"

            "Another joke.  A good poker face and people will believe almost anything.  It works more often than you might think.  Never play cards with me."

            "Anyway, no problems, right?"

            "Of course not.  But I will say this…hurt my daughter, and even Robotnik will feel sorry for you.  Not that I think you would, but…"

            Sonic coughed.  "Of course."  He said nervously.  "Uh…I…better go.  See ya."

            The king watched him solemnly.  He grinned after the hedgehog was gone, and reached under the wheel chair.  "Nicole, is there any way I could store all of that?  I need the look on his face after I said that."  He chuckled again.  "Priceless.  And don't tell Sally I have that saved.  If she finds the video, she'll figure it out."


	6. The Floating Island!

**Chapter 22**

            "See ya, guys!  We'll be back soon!"  The hedgehog shouted.  To Drake, he asked "Where's Mina?"

            The human was looking worried.  "I don't know.  I kinda wanted to see her before we left.  Maybe she didn't wake up."

            Sally patted him on the back.  "She'll be here.  We can wait a few more minutes."

            "Sally-girl's right, sugah.  Ah'm sure she'll be here soon."

            "Mom, he's leaving!  We gotta hurry!"

            "I know, I know.  I think they're ready." She stated, pulling the cookies out of the oven.  She quickly dropped them into a box, which they then put in a cooler.  While Mina wasn't looking, she quickly slipped a note in beside the box.  "Here.  Run these out to him.  Bye, Mina!"

            "Bye momma.  Be right back!"  

            Drake sighed.  "Let's go.  We can't be late."

            "Drake!  Wait!"

            Drake smiled happily.  "Hey Mina!  I didn't think you'd make it."

            "Here!  Mom and I made these for you guys."  She handed him the cooler.  Drake opened it, seeing the box of cookies and a small note.  He picked up the note curiously.  

Young man, I hereby give you my permission to ask Mina to come with you.  

YOU HAD BETTER BE GOOD.  

Signed,

Mrs. Mongoose.

p.s.       Take pictures.

p.p.s.    I already have her things packed.

p.p.p.s.  VERY, VERY GOOD!

            Drake grinned.  "Mina, do you want to come?"  The mongoose gave a start.

            "I…I need to ask momma, and pack, and…"

            "Well, you have five minutes.  You better hurry."  The mongoose raced off.  Drake laughed, and handed Sally the note.  She smirked.

            "Well, it looks like things are looking up for you today."

            Minutes later, Mina ran up carrying a bag.  She leaped into Drake's arms, giving him a quick kiss.  "So, everyone ready?"

            "I am now."  He kissed her.  "I was worried you weren't going to make it, earlier."

            "I was wondering why you didn't ask earlier."

            "I…thought you wouldn't be interested."

            Mina poked him in the chest.  "You're a terrible liar.  Mom just told me that you asked earlier and she said 'no', but she changed her mind.  That's why she gave you that note.  What else did it say?"  

            "Be good, and take pictures."  She rolled her eyes, pulling a camera out of the bag. 

            "I guess we could take a few."

            "Ees everyone ready, Mis amis?"  Antoine asked from the cockpit.

            "Let's go, Ant!  Everyone buckle up!"

            The plane lifted into the air, soaring off.

            "So…"  Drake began, looking at the water below.  "Where is this island, anyway?"

            "Straight ahead."

            Drake looked.  He could just see the tops of several mountains over the horizon.  "Wow.  Looks nice."  Suddenly the windows all pulled shut.  "Hey!  Ant!"

            "Zorry.  Eet ees for your own being-well."

            "Huh?"

            "He means well-being, sugah."

            "Oh."

            Several minutes later, the windows flew open.  "May I be presenting…ze floating island."

            Drake stared at the flying land mass in total shock.  "Wow…It's in the sky.  It's floating on air!"

**Chapter 23**

            "So this is the floating island?"

            "Yep.  This is it."

            "Why is it flying?"

            "Trade secret.  Echidnas are good at this sort of thing.  Very good with technology."

            "Wow.  So this Knuckles guy can help me?"

            "Maybe I can, and maybe not."

            Everyone turned.  "Hey Rad Red!  What's shaking?"

            "Not much.  You missed the funeral."

            Sally looked upset.  "Oh, Knuckles, I'm sorry.  Whose?"

            "Mine, actually."

            "Yours?  But…"

            "Long story.  I'll explain, but it'll take a while."  He looked guarded.  "Who's the Overlander?"

            "I'm a human.  I'm Drake.  Sally left that bit out, for some reason or other."

            Knuckles motioned Sally forward.  "You trust him?"  He mouthed.

            "As much as I trust you."  She returned in the same fashion.

            He looked skeptically at Drake, then shrugged.  "Sorry man.  Can't be too careful, after all.  Hey, to make it up, I'll take you to the city.  Wyn's making something for everyone, and we figured that everyone here could eat too.  I don't know if everyone'll like it, but he made enough for more than ten people, so…"

            "Free food?  I'm there.  Who all is going to be there?  I won't cause trouble, will I?"

            "Me, you guys, the chaotix, mom.  I wasn't sure how many people were coming with you, so we just guessed.  C'mon."  He pulled Drake aside.  "You pull anything, I kick you off the island without a parachute.  Hurt the chaotix or my family, I break your legs first.  Hurt Julie-su, and you die slow.  Clear?"

            "Understood.  You know what?  I like you.  That's about what I'd say to someone about Mina."

            "Glad to here it.  Wait a minute.  You…and the mongoose?  But you…you're almost two feet taller than her.  And…"

            "Hey!  Yeah, I'll admit it's weird, but I feel how I feel."

            "Huh.  Ok, maybe we'll get along better than I thought.  Word of advice though; don't underestimate Julie, and don't ask what Vector is listening to."

            "O...kay…why?

            "Truuust me."

            "This is the place."  Knuckles knocked at the door.  Lara-le quickly opened it.

            "Hello everyone.  Knuckles told me you would be stopping in.  How are all…"  She saw Drake, standing there calmly.  "Of…you?"  She pulled her son in the door whispering.  "I don't think we made enough!  He won't get enough to eat for sure!  We can't seem rude!  I..."

            "Woah lady!  He didn't know I was coming!  Sal just said someone needed his help.  Besides, I don't eat much, really."

            She frowned.  "I didn't think anyone else could hear that."

            "I have excellent hearing.  Part of what I need help with, actually.  Most of my senses are enhanced.  I can even smell what you're making in there."

            She blinked.  "Really?  That doesn't seem like a problem to me."

            "I'll explain later.  It's not something to talk about before dinner."

            "Man, I'm stuffed."  Drake managed.  "How could anyone possibly eat any more?"

            "My parents were both chefs.  If I learned anything, it's that leftovers are worth their weight in gold."  Wynnmacher said with a chuckle.

            "Uh…If you say so."  Drake's stomach suddenly rumbled.  He winced and lookd at a very hurt echidna.

            "If you didn't like it…"

            "Uh…it's not that, I just…"

            "No, that's ok.  I just…"

            "Let me finish, dammit!  I can't just eat regular food.  I'd rather not go into it here!"  He snarled, his eyes glowing.

            "Holy shit!"  Knuckles lept to his feet.  "What the?"

            "Hey, guys.  Watch your language at the table.  Bad manners."  Vector stated, putting his headphones back on.  Knuckles stared at him.  "You knew they needed your help for something."  Julie-su stared at Vector, mumbling something about him calling the kettle black.

            "But he…just…"  The guardian took a breath.  "Sorry everyone.  What was that you just did?"

            "I... don't think I should say here."

            "Spill it.  We ain't going anywhere for a while anyway.  It's about to rain."

            Drake swallowed.  He looked at the chaotix and the echidnas.  "I'm a vampire."

            They looked at each other.  Julie-su snickered, and they all started laughing.

            Drake snarled, eyes flashing violently.  He opened his mouth, feeling his fangs sharpen and extend.  The laughter died instantly.  Knuckles' mom's eyes glazed and she raced off.  "Oh man, I didn't really want to scare anyone.  I'm so sor…"  She returned with a pen and paper.

            "Details, please."  She scribbled a little on the paper.  Wyn grimaced.

            "She has been working on a 'heroic vampire' story.  She was having trouble deciding what characteristics such a vampire would have.  You might say you are a pretty good set of instructions."

            "But…a heroic vampire?"

            "Yes."  She stated.  "I reasoned they wouldn't all be evil.  I mean, you just drink blood, right.  Nothing horrible about it, right?"

            "That's pretty bad in itself."

            She frowned and started scribbling.  "So you don't like drinking blood?  Bad taste?"

            "Depends.  Fresh blood is delicious, especially from intelligent prey.  I can drink from other things, but…it isn't that good.  I can drink from a blood bag, but it's usually cold, so it needs warmed."

            "Fresh blood.  How do you…?"

            "The fangs.  I pierce the skin, then I suck from the holes.  The fangs aren't actually hollow, so the wound is a little bigger than it needs to be.  For animals, I try not to touch my lips to them.  Small things, mice and such, I tear apart.  It's not pleasant.  Mina doesn't like to watch."

            "Wow.  So…what about powers?"

            "Strong, fast, and I heal.  That's about it.  The healing is…incredible.  No roboticization, no getting sick.  That's cool."

            "Wait.  You can't be roboticized?  Can you heal other people?"  Julie-su asked, becoming interested.

            "It's possible.  Hard, but possible.  I deroboticized Mina and her mother, but I need Robotnik to trigger it by trying to roboticize me.  Otherwise, nothing.  Other healing I can do.  It just takes some blood."

            "So if you feed, you can heal someone."

            "No.  I put my blood in the wound.  It heals itself then.  I think a lot might convert someone."

            "Yuck."  Julie-su muttered with a grimace.

            Lara-le gave her a look.  "Try to stay objective.  He didn't choose his powers, after all."

            "Well, I can, after a fashion.  Mina or Sonic's blood makes me faster, Sally's seems to last longer.  I think it has something to do with qualities of the person.  I'm not sure."

            "What would mine do?  I can glide."  Knuckles asked.

            "I don't know.  Probably make me lighter or something.  I really can't tell, and short of biting you, I can't find out."

            "We did offer a meal."

            "Not funny.  I might take you up on that offer."

            "I'd be interested."  Lara-le stated.  Everyone stared.  "What?  I need to know what a bite would feel like.  Some of the stories say it feels…"  She blushed.

            "Erotic.  I enjoy it."  Mina smiled, her eyes glazing.  "I feel safe, but at the same time, like I don't have a chance of stopping him.  I want to, I don't, I can't, and I have to.  It's weird.  It feels different depending on his mood.  He tries to be gentle and let me enjoy it, and I do.  But if he's not in control…it hurts, but I guess it still felt good.  It's a lot scarier then, though.  Lately, though…"  She blushed.  Drake had been blushing since she started.

            "I didn't enjoy it that much, but he was more worried about me surviving."  Sally stated quickly.

            "I'm still interested."

            "You're odd."  Drake stated.

            "Bah.  Anyway…what about immortality?  Sunlight, churches?"

            He snorted.  "I doubt the immortality.  It'd be hard to imagine not aging at all.  Sunlight does nothing, and religious things are the same way.  As for garlic, I love it."

            "Sounds like you are immortal.  You heal, and don't have weaknesses."

            "Hardly.  Impalement works.  If something is lodged in, the healing is slowed or even stopped.  Even small things like bullets.  Burns heal slowly, too.  And if it would be immediately fatal, I'm probably going to die.  And it burns blood to heal.  After I get weak from hunger, I get some of my strength back, but I'm…different.  I exist to feed.  I don't see you as friend or foe.  I see prey.  No predators, just prey.  It's the ultimate hunter.  Fast, strong, and efficient.  I pity anyone who tries to fight me when I'm gone, because they just signed their own death warrant."

            "Well…I can't see you killing.  You seem a gentle young man.  And I think someone could get away."

            "As I said before, my senses are enhanced.  I could track you for miles by scent alone.  Assuming you managed to get away.  I can hear your footsteps easily if I try, so it's hard to sneak away.  You're pretty screwed if I give chase.  Sonic or Mina could get away, but I'm stronger, and I can track them.  And I only need to catch you once."  He finished dryly.

            She shivered.  "Very true."

            "What about croc blood?"  Vector asked.

            "What about it?"

            "Can you drink it?"

            Everyone looked at the crocodile.  "I don't see why not.'

            "I just wanted to know if it mattered if we're cold-blooded."

            Drake looked surprised.  "It might.  I'd have to test it."

            "I'll make you a deal.  If my man Knux here gets you home for a visit or whatever, you bring me some new tunes.  In return, I give you some crimson.  Deal?"

            "Deal.  But…"

            "Knux got healing powers, too.  I ain't lettin' you near my neck, cause this croc don't swing that way."

            "Too bad.  Yer kind of cute."  The croc's eyes bulged.  "It's a joke, man.  Chill."

            He extended his wrist.  Drake quickly bit.  He drew back almost instantly and started wretching.  He ran towards the bathroom.  The other could hear substances entering the toilet.  Drake stepped out.  "Guys…I lost a lot of blood right then.  I need to feed.  Pretty soon, too.  I guess gator blood ain't good for me."  He looked over to a worried Vector.  "Don't worry.  Not your fault.  And you still get your tunes."

            "Looks like we get to try feeding him."  Lara-le quipped.

            "Mom!  This is serious."  

            Julie-su nodded.  "I have an idea."  She grabbed Knuckles, and whispered some instructions.  Knuckles nodded, and leaped out the window, gliding.  


	7. Haven

**Chapter 24**

About ten minutes later, he came back with two blood bag kits from the hospital.  He handed one to Lara-le, keeping the other for himself.  Julie-su and the chaotix looked surprised. 

            "Wait.  This was my idea.  Why not us?"

            "He can't need that much, and if mother doesn't donate, she's likely to hunt him down to give him blood.  As for me, I want to see if my blood does anything."  After both had blood taken, they handed him the bags.  Drake looked at the bags, shrugged, and took Lara-le's bag.  After he drank, he smiled slightly, nodding.

            "Tangy.  Nice.  Thank you."  He lifted the guardian's blood.  "Let's try something new."  He bit, and drank quickly.  "Not bad.  I think I prefer feeding off women."  He fell to his hands and knees and shrieked.  He clenched his jaw to prevent another scream, watching as his fingers seemed to stretch.  Very slowly they grew, turning into sharp talons, each finger becoming a claw.  He only stared for a moment before the pain began again, this time even more fiercely.  His back stretched, and suddenly a pair of dragon-like wings burst from his spine.  They quickly folded, and hung from his back.  Drake stood.

            "Woah."  He flexed the claws.  He swung at the wall, each talon sinking completely into it.  He frowned as he pulled his fingers from the wall, and concentrated.  They slowly returned to normal form.  He turned his head to look at his wings.  "Wow."  They flew open, nearly lifting him off of his feet.  Mina ran a hand gently across them.  Drake gasped.  "Don't do that!"

            "Did it hurt?"  She asked, frightened.

            "Not exactly.  They're…sensitive."  He blushed at her giggle.

            "Uh…well.  That was unexpected."  Knuckles admitted.  He snapped his fingers.  "The Chaos Emerald!  It must have enhanced the effect of my blood!"

            Drake looked towards the window hopefully.  "Can I…?"

            "No way!  Man, can you imagine trying to hide an Overlander with a set of wings?"

            Drake frowned in concentration a second time.  The wings pulled back into his body.  He grimaced.  "That hurt."  He closed his eyes, and his fingers changed back.  "Groovy."  He changed them back and forth.  "We may need to append that list of abilities."

            "Did he just say 'groovy'?"  Lara-le asked Vector softly.

            "I think he did, yeah."

            "I think the wings suit you."  Mina stated.

            "Huh?"

            "Yeah!  They're very handsome on you."  She stated.  Drake blushed and grimaced.  He turned to Lara-le.

            "I'm sorry I called you odd.  Women, on a whole, are just strange."

            "We…definitely need to take you to Locke, at Haven."

            Drake winced, the bars of the cot bending in his grip.  "You do that again, and I'm gonna rip your tonsils out."

            "Sorry."  Locke stated.  "I needed a flesh sample.  Next time I'll ask.  I was in the belief it wouldn't hurt.  Besides, I don't have tonsils anymore."  Drake was getting annoyed.  The echidnas had taken more samples than he liked.  Blood samples, urine samples, saliva, and now flesh.  What next?  

            Locke handed him a cup.  "I need a small sample."

            "I already went in the cup.  You don't need another urine sample."

            "No, we don't.  We need something else."  Drake looked at him, confused.  Understanding set in.

            "No way.  No.  You know, I think this is a case of 'oh, hell no'."

            "Ok.  Here's what we found.  He converts blood into some sort of magic.  It's not a type of magic we have much experience with.  As you've seen, the magic for it is carried in his blood, and can be stored in moderate amounts, so he can't gorge himself to keep from feeding regularly.  Also, healing with his blood is somewhat safe.  It takes a proportionately large amount at one time to change someone.  To change an Overlander would be almost fatal for him, but a Mobian is a lot more likely.  A Mobian would need to donate more than enough to kill them to transform an Overlander, so that's not a problem.  For the most part, his powers are simple.  He is strong and fast, yes.  And the claws appear to be permanent, and the wings can be brought about only when he has almost a full stomach, and apparently are withdrawn after a very short time.  Other abilities appear to be temporary enhanced by different types of blood.  We believe that the reason for the permanent abilities is that he fed on a guardian.  The chaos emeralds seem to enhance his abilities in a similar way to what they do to everyone else.  If he uses it, it may increase his abilities, or allow him to take abilities from others, but stopping will either remove them, or possibly allow him to keep them at increased blood use.  The claws take very little to upkeep, but the wings take more to have them in existence.  We believe these abilities to be related to Knuckles' knuckles and ability to glide.  However, with Knuckles blood, run through a chaos siphon, it doesn't burn any faster than normal while using wings or claws.  It appears that the chaos energy in Knuckles' blood is what gave him these permanent abilities.  As such, we can assume two things.  One; any abilities being used, permanent or otherwise, do not increase blood usage during their enhanced use so long as the current blood being used is of a type to increase those particular abilities.  Two; the vampirism is definitely caused by magic, and can be affected."  The bearded guardian stopped, and took a drink of water.

            "Running him through the chaos siphon was discussed, but we decided it would be dangerous to the extreme.  The siphon would release his energies into something, and his own body produces the magic.  In other words, we could end with two vampires, or even some sort of…Chaos Ruby, I think was the term used.  Dead blood, that meaning the blood which is too old to be useful for medical reasons, is useless, as is artificially created blood.  It appears that the magic requires healthy blood, and can't do anything with blood that won't work.  Also, we have been unable to find a way to produce the same energy that he uses, and therefore cannot find a way to feed him short of fresh blood."

            "So I'm screwed."

            "Until we have better data.  We'll research it.  Don't worry."

            "Can I ask something?  What if the blood he drinks is…I don't know, poisoned or diseased?"  Mina questioned.

            "We've tested the poison.  We have a fresh supply of blood on hand, and the toxins we used were neither fatal nor extremely painful.  We only put a small amount in the blood, just to be safe.  The result was that his body weakened for a short period, and the effects of the poison were apparent during the time it took to fight it off.  No lasting effects.  However, poisons may be tasteless."

            Mina swallowed.  "I guess he better be careful, huh?"

            Locke nodded.  "However, the effects would likely be visible on the intended meal.  Anyhow, for the time being, all we can do is research with our current data.  As you appear to be ok, short of being a vampire, I release you.  We will contact you in the event that we find a way to get you home, or that we learn any more, but I must ask that you keep us updated on the status of your abilities."  The others agreed.

            As everyone was leaving Haven, Drake shook his head to clear his thoughts.  He looked around.  "Hey, where's Mina?"

            "Mr. Locke!  I have another question!"

            The echidna frowned, turning towards the nervous mongoose.  "What is it?  Something you forgot?"

            "No.  I was just…uncomfortable asking this around everyone.  Is Drake…uh…could he…you know…um…reproduce with a Mobian."

            Locke frowned again, but now looked more worried than annoyed.  "Why?  Are you…?"

            "No!  I'm not…"  She managed, flustered.  "I just wanted to know if we could…have a future.  Understand?"

            He sighed in relief.  "Good.  I was worried.  It might be possible.  There isn't a precedent, as far as I know.  I have heard of only one impregnation of Mobian by an Overlander, and that was during the war, but the child was… lost."  He cleared his throat.  "In addition, Drake's DNA is different from an Overlander's, and the magic makes it even iffier.  Therefore, the only answer I can give you is maybe.  I wouldn't give a good chance though."

            Mina sighed sadly.  "I understand.  Thanks for your time."  She began to leave, but the older echidna grabbed her arm.

            "I'll look into it, and we'll let you know if we find anything."  To his surprise, the teenager gave him a quick hug before racing off.  He turned to see Spectre standing there, a look of disapproval on his face.

            "She's not even half your age."

            "Oh shut up.  She was worried about something, and I agreed to help."  The masked echidna grinned at him.

            "I know.  I heard the whole thing.  You're lucky she didn't slap you for thinking something was wrong."

**Chapter 25**

            "Well, we have one more day.  I suppose we can do some sightseeing."  Drake stated, pulling Mina close.  Mina nodded happily.

            "There is a lot to see.  Let's have a blast."  Sally agreed.  "We'll split up, and meet here later.  Around nine-ish, everyone?"

            "Sounds good.  Shall'nt we, Sal?"  He offered an elbow.  She took it, giggling.  "Knux, you guys coming?"

            "Sure."

            "Ya'll want a triple-date?"

            Sally giggled again.  "Good idea, Bunnie."

            Knuckles grinned to Sonic.  "I bet I can surprise you."

            "Bet you can't."

            "Twenty says I can."

            "Deal."  Sally gave him a dark look.

            "Hey Vec, you want to come?"

            Vector grinned.  "Treat my girl to a night on the town?  Sure, I dig."

            Sonic's jaw dropped.  He gave the guardian a shocked look.  "Vector has a girlfriend?  How?"

            "You'd be surprised.  She's actually pretty."  Julie-su smirked.  Vector performed an elaborate bow, and gave the female echidna a pleased look.

            Mina smiled.  "Looks like it's just us, big boy."  Drake blushed.

            As everyone separated, Drake went with Vector to get drinks, asking Mina to wait a moment.

            "I thought you were going to get your girlfriend?  What's up?"

            The crocodile grinned.  "She gets off work in about five, man, and she works here.  Don't be worrying about this croc.  I got the schedule memorized."  He laughed.  "But here, man."  He handed the human a few bills.  Drake stared.

            "That's ok, man.  I don't want to take your money."

            "Hey, don't worry.  Consider it advance payment for some good tunes.  After all, my blood didn't cut it.  Messed you good.  Just bring some good stuff when you get back, and I'll be chillin.  Hey, you can always pay me back.  Besides, you're on the Island Floating, mon."  The croc stated in a Jamaican accent, causing Drake to chuckle.  "You need to romance your girl, you know?  Treat her right.  You only get lucky once.  I mean, I did."  He said gesturing to the swan waitress.  

            "Looks like it."  Drake admitted.

            "By the way," The croc began, draping an arm across the human's shoulders "there's this nice little spot…"

            "So Vector, where'd those two go?"

            "I spotted him some dough, gave'em somewhere to go."

            "Vector, parting with cash?"  Julie-su gasped, looking around.  "There has to be some sort of catastrophe coming."

            "Ha, ha, hee-hee, ho friggin ho.  I messed him up, and I paid him back.  Besides, a bargains a bargain.  I ain't gonna cheat him for it.  C'mon, there's a nice place for some grub down the street here."

            The others looked at each other, then at Vector's date, who had a knowing smile.

            "Well, that was wonderful.  I didn't know you could dance like that."  Mina smiled.

            "Well, hey.  I just watched everyone else, and I'm light on my feet."  Drake whispered.  Mina gave him a startled look.

            "You mean you just watched for a few minutes and you figured out how to waltz?  Impressive."

            "I have to pay attention to my surroundings.  How else would I be a good…"  Mina put a finger to his lips.

            "No talking about that.  Tonight, it's just us."  I really need to thank Julie-su for telling me about this place. She smiled dazzlingly.  

Drake felt dizzy.  I love that red dress.

            "Man, Vector.  You been holding out on us!"

            The crocodile laughed.  "Hey, man.  You can't really just like one kind of chow.  You gotta try 'em all!  Besides, you never know when you need a black tie place to eat."

            The group was walking through the restaurant, all of them finely dressed.  Sonic kept fidgeting with the midnight blue tie Sally had picked, and Knuckles was in similar shape.  The girls glanced at each other and fixed their dates' prospective suits.  The only ones who appeared to be completely comfortable were Vector and Antoine.

            "How many times have you come here?"  

            "A few."  He stated, embarrassed.  The swan smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.  He brightened.  "They got killer crab legs.  And clam strips."

            "I like the onion blossoms."

            "Those are good too."  Vector stated in a thick British accent.  "I must say they are some of the best."

            Sally leaned towards {the swan} "He won't talk like that all night, will he?"

            "I'm not sure.  I don't mind, and if you let him go with one, he'll slip with a few others.  Soon he'll forget which one he was trying for.  He has about eight good ones."  She snickered.  Sally gave her a look.

            "Eight?  We can barely understand Antoine!"  Sally grimaced.

            Bunnie rolled her eyes.  "Sugah-twan ain't that bad.  He's gotten better, after all.  Anyway, ol' Vectah has a couple of accents, huh?"  

            "He's good at it."  She smiled at Vector as he pulled her chair out from the table.  Sonic and Knuckles followed suit.

            A waiter walked out, quickly handing menus.  Vector opened his and closed it after only a few moments looking.  Sonic gave him a curious look.  "You always get the same thing?"

            "Nope.  I'm working my way down the menu.  I'll have the lobster salad."

            "Lobster salad?"

            "Yeah.  They take some salad, some fries, and some lobster meat.  Sounds good."

            "If you say so.  Do they serve chili-dogs?"

            Antoine sighed in exasperation.  "Edgehog, try zis."  He pointed to something on the menu.

            Bunnie pulled her date close.  "What was that, sugah?"

            "Eet ees French for chili-dog."  He whispered with a smirk.

            "So where are we now?"

            "Vector told me about this little place.  I figured it was worth a shot."  He shrugged, looking into the clouds.  "He seemed pretty positive about it."

            "It seems…nice."

            "It's boring.  There's nothing here, and it's dark, and…" The moon came out from behind the clouds, reflecting across the water like diamonds.  He stared in shock before turning towards Mina and feeling his jaw really drop.  She looked like an angel, illuminated by the moonlight, once from the moon itself, and again from the light off of the water.  "Dear lord…"

            "What?"  She looked around frantically.

            "You…you are a goddess."  He whispered reverently, cupping her chin.  Mina blushed.

            "My fallen angel."  She whispered back.  Very slowly, their lips met, their bodies silhouetted in the moonlight.


	8. Sadness

**Chapter 26**

Knuckles smirked at him. "So what happened?"

"None of your business." Drake stated.

"C'mon, tell us." Sonic wheedled

"No!" At that moment, the girls walked up.

"It was so romantic and…Drake! Hi!" She smiled. Drake looked about to melt.

"Wait. She told them everything and you say squat? Come on!"

"Oh, Knuckles, they just cuddled. Nothing we don't do." Julie-su stated, rolling her eyes. "And why are you being so nosy?'

Mina snorted. "If I'm not mistaken, you teased until…" The echidna's hand clasped over her mouth.

"She's still a little loose with the lips. We'll be back." Julie-su managed, blushing. Sally and Bunnie were laughing into their paws as they followed.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Antoine looked from each other to Drake. Two feet started tapping. "And why, exactly, did you not want to tell us you 'cuddled'?"

"Like I said, it's none of your business." He reddened. "Besides, all I can really remember is that… dress. And kissing." He admitted.

The three looked back at each other. "Oh."

"The dress is nice, I guess. It kind of made her look…"

"Watch it, blue." Drake snapped.

"Just a joke, man."

"I wonder why Drake wouldn't tell them anything."

"Just trying to defend you, I guess. Men can be odd about that. They wouldn't have believed him if he said it, but they believed you in a heartbeat." Julie-su shrugged.

"And he thinks we're strange." Sally smirked. They laughed. "I've known Sonic for years and I still don't understand him."

"I doubt anyone could understand Knuckles. Or Drake. Those two are just…bizarre. I mean, when Knuckles was green, he was giving flowers. Pulling them out of the air and everything. It was cute, and heartfelt, even though he didn't have to try very hard. And then I thought he died. That's when me and Vector first had a heart to heart chat. He's actually a better thinker than he acts, but I guess you've seen that. Only problem he even had with me afterwards was that he said Knuckles kept some personal stuff in a hidden panel. He showed me where it was and made me promise to leave it alone before he left. Knuckles won't even tell me what's in there." She shrugged dismissively. "I'm just glad he's back."

"We do have something in common. Both of our boyfriends keep trying to get killed." She frowned.

"I understand where you're coming from, but that's actually the last thing they want. They just go with what they know. Trying to protect people in any way possible."

Sally shook her head. "I don't know that Drake would freak on anyone for attacking me, or anyone else but you. Maybe the kids, or Tails. He might knock the stuffing out of anyone for hurting Rosie, too. But then, he'd have to catch them before Sonic." She shuddered. "Let's talk about something else. I'm getting uncomfortable."

"Ok." Julie-su gave a grin that would do the Cheshire Cat proud. "What's your favorite thing about Sonic?"

Sally blushed. "Dare."

"Oh, no no no. Just the questions. No game."

"Cheater. I suppose it's actually his attitude. I don't know why, but..."

"I was actually talking about physical stuff, but…"

"Ok, what about Knux?"

"His chest. Nice and firm. That ring is actually really sensitive." She chuckled wickedly. Sonic and the others stepped into view behind Mina, just entering hearing range. She now felt truly evil. "Mina? What about Drake?"

"His butt. He's got a nice one." She stated with total conviction.

Drake froze, blushing furiously.

"I know you're back there." Mina snickered.

"How…?"

"Julie needs to learn to cover her eyes when Knux show up." She chanted in a sing-song. The echidnas blushed together. Drake still managed to look more embarrassed than either.

"So you don't like my butt."

"No, it's nice. But I really like your eyes." She giggled. "They always say what you feel. Even if _you_ don't want to tell me."

"You're a genius." He kissed her hand, causing her to giggle again. "I must have you."

"Down boy." She smiled and gave him a hard kiss.

"Why do I always get conflicting messages?" Drake lamented.

"Women'll do that to you." Vector agreed.

That evening…

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Lara-le called.

"Good evening, Lady Lara-le, Wynnmacher. Is the Guardian around?"

"I'm right here." Knuckles sighed, standing. "How can I help you, Constable?"

"Just wondering if you've watched any television recently."

"He found out about da bootleg Yiff channel! We ain't stole nothing! It was Kenny from down a street! He stoled it for us!" Drake ranted, his Pittsburgh accent showing.

"I was actually wondering if you heard about the explosions."

"Kenny stole da C-4 from da barracks!"

"Shut-up-Drake!"

"Make-me-Vec-tor!"

Constable Remington continued to ignore the human. "Have you?"

"No. What's happening?"

"No one knows. I think someone is planting explosives in certain buildings. If you don't mind, I'd like to enlist Espio's help to stake out what might be a target."

"Espy?"

"Sure. I suppose you aren't going to say any more until I get to the station, huh?"

"Sorry, but it's a security issue." He looked at the princess. "No offense, your highness."

Sally shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

He turned to leave, and found himself eye-level at Drake's chest. "Woah. Hey, I saw you the other day. You nearly stepped on one of my men."

"Really? When?" He asked in surprise. Mina nudged him. "Oh… Yeah. Then. Sorry."

"Might I ask…?"

"What I'm doing here? Just trying to get home."

"Ah. Sorry if I seem suspicious. When did you get here?"

"Friday. I came with Sal and the rest."

"Can they vouch for your whereabouts on Friday evening?"

"The Guardians can. I was at Haven, having tests run."

"All right. What kind of tests?"

"They're trying to cure me of something."

"What exactly are they curing you of?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Please answer the question. So far we have no major leads. I'm grasping at strings here, but…"

"Vampirism."

"Don't be sarcastic, just answer."

"I did."

The echidna glared at him, then glanced around, seeing several of the group nodding. "Oh." He seemed speechless. "Quite the conversation stopper, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Any more questions?" He smirked.

"No." He coughed. "Well, I suppose I've ruined _your_ weekend. I should probably leave." He left, the door beginning to close. Suddenly, his head poked back in. "You're stealing the Yiff Channel?!"

"Only kidding. I didn't even know that was a real channel."

**Chapter 27**

"See ya Red. Later everyone!"

"Adios Blue. See you later. Hey Drake! We'll keep working on getting you a trip home, and I'll make sure we keep you updated on the sucker thing."

"Thanks, I think. You the man, Vec!"

"If you know one I ain't heard, say the word."

"He's a poet who don't know it." Mina smirked.

"Ni-i-ice."

"Well, you two, what'd you think of the Island? Did you take any pictures?"

"Of course. I doubt mom would've been too happy if all I did there was snuggle with Drake!"

"You know, you're pretty open about this, considering how shy you were before." Drake stated dryly. "I've corrupted you, for sure."

"I'll corrupt you one."

"There ain't enough room on the plane for that, Mina-girl!" Bunnie exclaimed with a smirk. The couple blushed.

"Oookay. New topic." Sonic managed, after controlling his laughter. Sally snickered, continuing to fiddle with Nicole. Suddenly an image of Sonic appeared. She stared in shock. It started playing.

"….so, I love your daughter. I wanted to make sure you are ok with that before we officially start dating. I don't want to hide anything from you."

Sonic stared. Oh, boy. Sally stopped the recording. She turned to him, expression unreadable.

"You told my father?"

"I decided he deserved to know. I mean, Drake was saying about trust, and I figured…" The rest of the occupants never knew precisely what he figured, for at that moment there was a flash of brown movement, which had attached itself to his lips, effectively silencing him. Not that he minded.

"Same topic, different players." Drake snorted.

**Chapter 28**

Mina sighed. It had been almost two weeks since they had returned from the Island, and she was still fretting. Should I tell him? What'll he think? What's he going to do? What if he leaves? I know how much he loves children…and I want to eventually have one too. How is he going to respond to the fact that we…might not be able to start a family? She realized that she was being shook a little forcefully.

"Dear, are you all right?" Her mother asked, worried.

Mina looked away. "I'm fine, momma."

"Don't start hiding things from me, Mina. You've always been able to tell me anything. You know that. Besides" She stated, lifting her daughter's chin. "I can see the tears. You've been depressed since you got back from your trip, and it's starting to worry me. And if Drake worries any more about you, he'll go bald. I hear Overlanders do that when they go through a lot of stress. It would certainly explain Robotnik and Snively."

"Momma, it's just…I talked to Locke about Drake."

Her mother waited patiently for a few moments. When it was clear Mina was uncomfortable about continuing, she frowned slightly. "About what?"

"You know…our future. Our children."

"What about them?"

"If we could even have them." Mina felt her eyes fill. "Oh momma, what's Drake gonna say?"

"Let me guess…no children." Her mother sighed. "I really don't know how Drake will respond to that. He'll probably be disappointed-" Mina sniffled. "but I'm sure he'll get over it. Did Locke say why?"

"I guess Overlanders and Mobians just don't have very good chances of reproducing, and his being a vampire makes the chances even worse. From what I understand, magic screws up your chances." She swallowed. "Should I tell him, momma?"

Her mother sighed and hugged her. "It's your choice whether or not you tell him. Besides, there is that little chance. No use getting yourselves all worked up over nothing. And there's the fact that you aren't even to the point where you should be thinking about children yet. I'd rather not be a grandmother before _my_ baby is even married."

Mina smiled slightly. "Don't worry, momma. I'll be good. I just wanted to know, you know? To know that we could, when we do get married... well…if we get married. That's still probably some time away."

Her mother smiled sadly. "Well, maybe something will happen between now and then. Something to increase the chances. Who knows? Stranger things have happened. And I won't be the least bit surprised to see the two of you at an altar some day."

Mina nodded slowly, pleased at her mothers acceptance of the idea. "Maybe…but what could happen? To increase the chances, I mean."

"I don't know. But I suggest you not worry about it until it's necessary. Unless Drake proposes tomorrow, it shouldn't be an issue for a while."

Mina giggled slightly. "That'd be a shocker. Would you even let me marry him?"

"Of course not! You're too young to get married. At the _very_ least, you'll be 18 before I let you get married. So don't try anything funny." She mock-scolded.

"So I should give him back the ring?" Mina asked.

"Ring?" Her mother went very pale. "What ring?"

Mina laughed. "I was just kidding, momma."

"I know, dear. I just wanted to hear you laugh. Do you want me to send Drake in?"

"That's ok, momma. I'll be out in a minute. Can't let him see me like this, now can I?" Her mother smiled as she gave her daughter a reassuring hug before leaving the room.

Mina quickly ran a brush through her fur, combed her hair quickly, and checked to make sure her eyes weren't red. Then she opened the door to her room. "Drake…can we talk?"

**Chapter 29**

"So…we won't be able to have kids."

"No. I'm sorry, I-"

Drake cut her off quickly. "What are you sorry for? It's not like it's anyone's fault. If we can't have kids, we'll adopt."

Mina stared. "Adopt? You'd be ok with that?"

Drake gave her a gentle hug. "Of course I would. I hate to say this, but the chances of us finding a child who might need us isn't that low. When Mobius is retaken, there might be a lot of orphans."

"I hadn't thought of that. Do you think they'd let us adopt? We are a bit of an odd couple."

"Us? An odd couple? Surely you jest."

"Don't call me Shirley."

Drake groaned. "I should have known that was coming. Besides, why _wouldn't_ we be allowed to? You're a great babysitter, I'm very protective, and we both love children. We could do great things for a child. At the very least, Sal would make sure we could adopt."

"I bet she would." Mina agreed. She smiled. "You know, you're taking this better than I did."

"Well…it can't be helped. If we can't have them naturally, we can't have them naturally. So be it. We'll make do."

"All right. We can always adopt."

"That's not to say we can't have fun trying." Drake said playfully. Mina blushed embarrassedly.

"Not for a while, though." Mina stated seriously.

Drake sighed hugely. "If you say so." He wiped false tears from his eyes, then smiled to let her know he didn't mind. "I'm just glad you're okay. You had me really worried."

"Really? Why?"

"What guy wouldn't worry about his girlfriend when she's spending so much time in her room crying?"

"You knew? Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I thought you'd tell me. I tried comforting you, but it was like you were putting on a strong face for me. Truth be told, I thought something was seriously wrong and you were afraid to tell me."

Mina looked away. "I wasn't going to tell you." She admitted to his confusion.

"Why? It's not that big an issue."

"Because… I thought you might want to leave."

"Mina, look at me. The only way I'm ever leaving is if you want me to. I'm not about to walk out on someone who's not only my best friend, but the woman I love."

"You know, Drake… I feel better just hearing that. I love you too. And I'd never want you to leave, so it looks like we're just gonna be stuck with each other." She laid her head on his chest. "It's too bad, though."

"What is?"

"You'd have made a terrific father." She stated, smiling sadly. Drake gave her a consoling squeeze.

"I doubt I'd be half as good a father as you would a mother."

Mina's mother pulled her ear from the door. Dear Aurora…let them find what they want. They deserve that much happiness in their future. She slowly returned to the kitchen to finish preparing the meal.


	9. Interview With the Vampire

**Chapter 30**

Sally was sitting at her desk, chewing on the end of a pen in annoyance as she went over a particularly stubborn equation. Of all the things to do to start the weekend, this was not one I had planned. Nicole beeped, and then stated in her monotonous voice "Message received. Origin: Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters."

Sally smiled slightly as she read the message. It's been a while since I last spoke with Lupe. It'll be good to see her again. I wonder how the pack has been. I suppose I'll find out in a couple weeks… She glanced at the clock on her wall and calmly closed Nicole before pushing away from her desk and giving a warning glare to the stacks of paperwork and research she'd been working on. She slowly stood up, and very carefully walked towards the door. As her paw reached the handle, she heard a swish and a thump. Sighing, she opened the door. That's it. I need another filing cabinet. Between royal duties and homework… She slammed the door in annoyance, wincing as she heard the sound of more papers hitting the floor. I'm getting as bad as Rotor. 

**Chapter 31**

"You would be Drake?" A burly guard assumed.

"Uh…yeah…I would be…am I in some sort of trouble?" He asked very nervously.

"That is not a matter of discussion for here. The king has requested an audience with you."

"Uh…why?"

"That is not a ma-"

"Matter of discussion, I heard you. Loosen up a little, buddy. When does he want to talk?"

"Immediately, if not now." The guard replied gruffly.

"Funny."

"I was sent for my sense of humor." He stated monotonously. Drake gave him a look, unsure whether the guard was pulling his leg. "Follow me."

As the two neared the palace, Drake was once again awed by the structure. Where it was true the building was somewhat hurriedly built, it still had the air of royalty to it, as if the building was part of the king and queen themselves. He shrugged off his discomfort, hoping this was not as dire as it sounded. "Well, sir. I guess we have a little wait."

"Indeed. The king is a busy man."

"Makes sense. Lotta stuff needs to be run here."

"Indeed."

Drake waited for the guard to say more. After five minutes of stony-faced silence, Drake sighed and reached into his pocket. Surprised to find something there, he pulled it out to discover a bead filled ball the children had made for him. He chuckled and gestured to the guard. "Wanna play?" The guard simply sighed.

"No fair." Drake mumbled. The guard chuckled. The door opened, and another guard came out.

"His turn."

"Alright, finally. I'll beat you next time." Drake scowled at the guard, who had returned to his previous stony face.

"Captain, tell the headsman to make it quick. He's not such a bad sort."

"That I will, Sergeant."

"Headsman? Hey! What headsman?!? Waitaminute, let's talk about this-"

The sergeant watched the door for a minute before resuming his laughter. His son would get a definite kick out of the idea of his father playing a joke like that. What an odd Overlander. I see why the children enjoy his presence. Although… I can't help but wonder about him… The royal family has kept the entire healing incident pretty quiet. Bullet proof vest, my foot. _And _the incident with the deroboticization. Something's going on here… 

"Come on! Sally came on to me, I swear!" The captain froze in position, then slowly turned towards Drake, aghast. "Gotcha!" The captain of the guard let loose a sigh of relief.

"Please don't joke like that. The king might actually dispatch the executioner to you."

"Sorry. Couldn't help it. I'm probably gonna die laughing." Drake replied with a bemused shrug.

"I imagine so. If the king heard that last one, I really don't think he'd wait for the executioner. We're here."

Drake scratched his arm a little nervously. "Could you… you know, _not_ make it sound like I'm on death row?" The guard merely rolled his eyes.

"If I really knew what was going on, maybe not. All I, or any other of the guards for that matter, know is that you were summoned for some reason or other. I can't help but assume it has something to do with your helping to rescue the princess. Or it could be that you dero- er… did the other thing when you returned."

Drake grimaced. So much for keeping all this 'low key'. Man, everybody must know something's up by now. Half echidnopolis knows by now, I'm sure. Jeeeez… I bet that's what the king wants to talk about. If it gets out that the royal family is harboring a vampire without letting the people know… there could be a riot, or… man, who knows what might happen. It could cause a lot of craziness around here… oh boy, I think I'm in trouble… The guard opened the door and motioned for Drake to enter.

"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here." Drake stated a tad nervously. The guard suddenly grinned. Drake's eyes flashed crimson as he returned the grin. The guard took a startled step back. "I could tell you what it's probably about, but then I'd have to hurt you, wouldn't I?"

"If I actually thought you were dangerous, I wouldn't have brought you here. I'm beginning to see the reasons for these rumors I've been hearing…"

"Rumors?" The king asked slowly as he wheeled his chair closer to the door.

Damn, the guy keeps a straight face with the best of them… Drake thought dryly.

"Nothing, milord. I've just been a little too curious for my own good."

The king gave Drake a look. "Well, this matter doesn't require you to know what's going on. It's… a difficult matter to explain. If you'll excuse us?"

"Sir? Are you sure that's-" He stopped as Geoffrey and Hershey stepped out of the shadows. "Ah. Very good, sir." He snapped off a salute and left. Drake glared distastefully at the skunk. Geoffrey had a somewhat smug look on his face that had immediately put Drake on his toes.

The king sighed in annoyance before wheeling over to the human. "Sit down, boy. We have much to discuss."

**Chapter 32**

Drake slowly took a chair across from the monarch. "Like what, for instance?" He asked, trying to keep his anxiety from being too obvious.

"Like what we intend to do with you. It has rapidly become apparent to me that I cannot in good conscience allow you to continue running around as you have."

Drake swallowed, his throat suddenly very dry. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you have been afforded special protection and privileges by our family, and I have decided that it is improper for it to continue without some kind of… negotiation… on your part."

"Negotiation? What do you mean, negotiation?"

"In all seriousness, you use our blood supply, you've been feeding on my subjects, and you've attacked several people."

"I attacked a guy who shot at me, and another who stabbed me! And I've only fed on two people! Mina and Sal! And what am I supposed to do!?! I need to eat!"

"Indeed. And I shall allow it to continue, given that you've done a fair share of the work around here, and that this occurred as a result of you saving a member of the royal family. Or someone close enough to be family." He stated with a shrug.

Drake sighed in relief. He sat up straight again and gave the king a suspicious look. "Then why did you call me here? Certainly not to make sure it was known that whatever debt your family might owe me has been paid."

The king nodded. "Very perceptive. You have a good head on your shoulders."

"That's great, but you didn't answer my question."

"True. I would like to offer you… a job."

"A job?" Drake asked blankly.

"Yes, a job. The pay will be good, more than enough to support yourself, with a possibility for increase in the future."

"A job. Doing what, pray tell? I mean, you wouldn't hire a vampire specifically as a cook or something like that."

"As a member of my secret service."

Drake stared. "What?"

"Since the losses of Valdez, Heavy, and Bomb- No, you don't know them, but you'll learn more soon- our service has lost a large portion of it's heavy hitters and stealth units."

"Your point?"

"Geoffrey recommended you to take their places."

"What?!? Why me?" He gave the skunk a shocked glance. St. John merely nodded.

The king gave him a skeptical look. "Because. Firstly, everyone knows there's _something_ about you. Everyone. And they fear it. Second of all, you have strength, speed, a healing ability… and aren't afraid to resort to a more, shall we say, draconian policy."

"Drac- YOU WANT ME TO BE A FRIGGIN ASSASSIN?!?!"

"Keep your voice down. I don't want you to misunderstand. Some of the missions you'll have will require a… steady hand."

"In other words, they'll require me to kill people." Drake stated. His chest was hurting horribly. He rubbed it in an attempt to halt the pain. He couldn't do what was being asked of him. He couldn't even believe it was being asked of him.

The king gave him an appraising look. "These 'people' will be the worst of the worst. I don't intend to send you on such missions to terrorize people. You'd only be sent after people who have done _terrible_ things that I can't afford to risk bringing in alive. Terrorists and the like. And those missions will hopefully be very rare. For the most part, you would go on missions with the others and help their efforts, likely as a combination of heavy artillery and medic."

"Medic?" Drake asked. He was feeling a little better.

"You can heal others, correct? You could possibly prevent other members of the team from being lost. And I'm willing to bet you won't leave a man behind."

"But… I don't know. This… this is a lot to think about."

"Understood. I just hope that you understand that you will be held accountable for any unnecessary casualties."

"So it's more like a surgical strike. I really am going to be an assassin, though."

"In the most basic sense, yes. Those missions will be… black ops."

"In other words, I won't be punished, but nobody's gonna know about them."

"Correct."

"Will I be able to quit?"

"Excuse me?

"Will I be able to say 'Enough, no more' and leave? And can I refuse a mission?"

"You can refuse the black op missions under regular circumstances, I suppose. But not the other missions, unless it is one that directly affects you. Say… if the young mongoose were in trouble. Or there is something pressing going on in your life at the time."

"So if Mina gets captured by Robotnik, I don't have to go with the others to help her?" Drake asked sarcastically.

"Well… it's hard to explain. You wouldn't, though. In some cases, you might be forbidden from going if your judgement would be clouded."

"I'll… think about it. I don't know. I really don't know."

"Good."

"I said I don't freaking know!"

"I know. That's good. If you had agreed eagerly… Geoffrey?" The skunk placed a bolt in his crossbow and fired it into the air. The bolt suddenly exploded in midair. Drake stared in shock. "I will not have a monster running around."

"You're a cold man. What if it'd been some kinda loyalty thing?"

"That would have been different, and obviously noticable. If you had been excited by the idea of killing… Kodos was. And he betrayed me."

"Ah. Understood. So… when do I tell you what I've decided?"

"Two weeks. That's enough time to decide, I trust?"

"I guess so. Looks like I've got some serious thinking to do, though…"

"Indeed. Do you desire an escort?"

"Nah, that's alright. I can see myself home." Drake managed before heading to the door, already lost in thought...

"Well, Geoffrey?"

"I'm impressed, sir. He took that far better than I hoped."

"Do you really think he'll do it, Geoff?" Hershey asked. "He doesn't seem to know what to do himself…."

"I don't rightly know, love. He might, or he might not. The bloke really does have some heavy thinking to do. I think he'll come around. He wants to do the right thing, but this… this could be a wrong thing for a right reason. Some people accept it, some don't. Considering what he is though… he may have to learn. He won't be able to slide through life as easily as he has forever. He's eventually going to need to decide where he's going to be and what he's doing. And when it happens… I'd rather he be firmly on our side."


	10. Thrown to the Wolves

AUTHOR NOTE: Alright, due to fanfiction dot net having a new system, I've had to make a change from my original story format. Between these (( )) are now thoughts, unless someone can give me a better idea.

**Chapter 33**

"HELP!" The lupine shrieked at the top of her lungs. "Get a doctor! Now!"

"Lupe! What's wrong!" Sally shouted as she rushed up to the frantic wolf.

"It's Marcos. He's hurt." The wolf managed, panting. Her husband Lobo was holding their son wrapped in a blanket. "We don't know what happened. He and Maria were playing out of our sight and we heard him scream. When we got there, Maria said she saw something in the bushes… We need a doctor." The wolf finished, almost pleading.

"Of course. Sonic, tell Dr. Quack to get ready for a patient. Are there any obvious injuries?"

"He has a swelling like a snake bite, but there are three marks instead of only two. I don't know what could do this." She managed, almost weeping with fear. It terrified Sally to see the usually so confident leader of the pack in such a condition. But in all honesty, the wolf was managing to keep her head on well enough to have brought him here… "We were on our way to see you when it happened. We were going to camp for a day so we would be well rested for our visit."

"Oh, Lupe… I'm sure everything will be alright…"

"I hope so." The alpha female whispered. "I hope so. Madre de Dios, I hope so."

At the hospital…

"I'm sorry, ma'am… I really don't know what to tell you." The Dr. consoled the weeping mother. "If it were just a poison… but it's 3 different poisons. Either Robotnik has a new weapon, or he was bit by 3 snakes at the same time… but the how doesn't matter."

"But will he pull through?" Sally asked slowly. The duck turned slightly to her and gave a slow shake of his head.

"I'm sorry, Lupe. I'm trying every method we have, but… his chances are poor. We need to find a sample of the venoms, or poisons, or whatever they are before I can even give him a weak chance of living through this, and even then he might be disabled."

"How long does he have?" The wolf choked out.

The duck sighed. "A few days, at most. I'm sorry." Lupe lowered her head into her hands, sobbing softly. Sally was horrified. The pack leader had left her children with her mate to help fight to preserve the kingdom when the coup happened, then they had gone missing, she'd found them roboticized, and now… it was too much for anyone to bear. The princess had no idea how to help her older friend through this. Lobo held his wife to his chest stoically. Sally could tell from his eyes that the male wolf would do anything to take his son's place in the bed.

"We'll find a way, Lupe. We have to." The princess whispered. ((We have to.))

Suddenly, a tall figure ran in. "Whoa, Sal, sorry! Forgot about the you-know-what. I- whoops!" He barely missed running over Maria. He crashed into the wall. "Jeez, kid. That smarts. You need to be more careful."

Lupe bristled immediately. "My daughter was just fine where she was, boy."

"Back off, lady. No harm done. Jeez. Not like I actually ran into her."

"Oh, noooo. It's not like you've done anything wrong." The wolf snarled, causing Drake to take a startled step back.

"Look, lady, don't start this anti-human crud with me right now. I'm _not_ in the mood."

"Anti-human? Anti-human! You son of a-" The wolf snarled and took another step towards him before Sally stopped her.

"Lupe! Lupe stop it! Drake! Calm down! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Damn it, I'm tired of all this crap. I just don't wanna hear it." He glared at them for a moment before sighing. "Look, I'm sorry, ma'am. It's been a rough week. I just snap-"

"_I_ don't want to hear it!" The lupine shouted back before storming out the door. Lobo glared angrily at the human as he followed her with their daughter.

"What got into her?" Drake grumbled.

"Come here, Drake." Sally stated icily.

((Uh oh.)) "What'd I do now?" He asked nervously as he followed her into the hallway. She stopped a room over and gestured for him to go in. Drake glanced at the name on the door curiously, then shrugged and went in. He stopped upon seeing the young wolf cub in the bed with a mask over his mouth and nose. The heart monitor beeped regularly.

"This is why she's so angry. This. Her son was poisoned by something. Probably something Robotnik made. She left her mate take care of her children while she went to fight the Overlanders in the great war. When she returned, Robotnik had taken over, and her husband and children were missing. When she finally did manage to find them, she was roboticized. After all that, her son is going to die." Drake's head jerked towards hers in shock. "Yeah. He's going to die. And you just about let your vampire side take her out."

"I didn't… I wouldn't have… it wasn't like that! I'm in control!"

"Are you really, Drake? I'm not even sure all of the time, anymore." Sally snapped.

"What is he doing in here?" A cold voice hissed, causing both to spin.

"Lupe, I was just telling him-"

"I want to apologi-"

"Spare me. Just get out of here." She spat at Drake. The human wilted.

"I'm very sorry ma'am. I really, truly am." He slowly walked towards the door.

As the door was closing, he heard a voice say "I don't want to see him in this room again, Sally. Ever."

"Lupe, he didn't mean any harm…"

"That's what _you_ think! How can I be sure?"

Drake's eyes burned crimson with hatred…

**Chapter 33**

Drake calmly sat on the tree branch, watching the people below him scurrying about without really seeing them. His eyes flashed with anger every so often as he continued thinking. He idly changed his fingers into their claw form and back again, only vaguely caring that someone might be watching him. Finally, as the sky darkened, he made his decision. He hopped from the tree branch and made his way into the center of Knothole.

"Sally, can we talk?"

"Of course Mina. Something wrong?"

"Well, yeah. You know how your father summoned Drake?"

"What? He summoned Drake? When!"

"About… two weeks ago. Not quite."

"Why didn't anyone tell me this?"

"I figured you knew. Anyway…"

"Sorry."

"Drake's been kinda… cold… since then. He's been moody. Even more so lately."

Sally sighed. "Lupe and him had a bit of a… incident, as well. I don't know what dad did, but Lupe… you know what's happening with her. She snapped at him, he snapped back. I think Drake's upset with himself for that. Lupe is to the point where she'd probably strangle him as soon as look at him. It's just that he said the wrong things at the wrong time."

Mina sighed. "I don't know what's happening, Sally. I think he's afraid. He's scared about his family. I think that what happened to Lupe is scaring him even worse. I mean, his family doesn't know where he is, or if he's even alive either… or vice versa. He's gonna go through what she did… and he's already upset her."

"So… where is he now?" The princess asked slowly.

"He's thinking about something. He said something very important came up that he needs to make a firm decision about. Something he can't even joke about. He said he'd make his decision today. He said he'd probably be home after dark, but… it's almost ten."

Sally felt an cold shiver run up her spine. "We need to find him, Mina. Right now."

Lobo had convinced his lover to get some rest, as her son would want to see her in good health if he woke up. Lupe had originally protested the idea, but the doctor had agreed that Marcos would likely be happier if she looked well rested, and possibly heal better, too. However, the alpha female was tossing and turning as a nightmare racked her. Lupe awoke with a gasp. She grabbed her lover and started shaking him. "Lobo. Get up. Something's wrong. We need to get to the hospital." Lobo looked at her for a minute before launching himself to his feet and getting prepared. He knew better than to question her now.

Drake eased himself into the air ducts, somewhat disappointed that they were still uncovered. ((Somebody has _got_ to tell them about this… later.)) His eyes still flashed faintly as he moved.

"Any luck?"

"No! He wasn't in the same tree as before. I checked all the spots I can usually find him, but I don't know where he went. I'm starting to think you might be right about something being wrong…"

"Did you check the hospital? Maybe he went in to feed?" Sally asked slowly.

"…No. I can't believe I didn't think of that. He went in yesterday though, didn't he?"

"I don't think he actually ate. I was pretty cross at him, after all…"

"I think we better go check." Mina stated. She was becoming very worried.

Drake pushed open the doors as he searched for the room he had been in the day before. As he opened the door, he pulled a small knife from his belt…

"Lupe, calm down. We're almost there, and I'm sure Marcos is fine."

"I can't calm down! Something is about to happen, can't you feel it?"

"I…" Lobo stopped. ((She's right…)) There was an almost palpable sense of… something… in the very air itself. "I _can_ feel it… Lupe… what's going on?"

"I don't know. But it involves our son. I just know it."

Drake was almost done. He smiled darkly to himself. Suddenly, the door flew open as Lupe raced into the room. The wolf took one look at the bloody knife, cub, and human before tackling him. Drake had no time to respond as the wolf began viciously beating and clawing him in an attempt to protect her child. Lobo rushed over to their pup to see what could be done.

Lupe had just put a set of four deep gouges into Drake's cheek when a confused voice said "Mama? Where are we?" The wolf froze, then slowly turned towards the bed, where her husband was staring in absolute shock at their son.

"Marcos? What…? You were..." Lobo grabbed his son's bloody wrist and poured alcohol over it. "There's no mark…" He moved the sheets to check his calf. "It's gone…" He whispered softly as he turned to slowly look towards Drake and Lupe.

Lupe's eyes moved in unison with her husband's. She watched as the wounds she'd inflicted on the human slowly pulled themselves shut, the deep gouges on his cheek healing last. Lupe took a slow shaking breath. "What… are you?"

"A friend." He whispered softly. Suddenly his body seized and his eyes began glowing as he hissed in pain while fighting his vampiric side for dominance.

"Drake!" Mina shrieked as she opened the door. "He hasn't fed!" Upon seeing the blood covering the wolf's claws, she shot her a viciously accusatory glance that shocked the confused wolf into moving off the human's chest. Mina quickly raced back outside and retrieved a bag of blood, which she quickly placed near the human's mouth. Drake bit quickly and fed hungrily. Mina loosed a huge sigh of relief. Throughout the process, the wolves simply stared. The human's eyes faded back into their normal color. He sighed softly. Sally opened the door, panting hard. She quickly assessed the situation and asked the only thing she could think of.

"What's going on?"

**Chapter 34**

"So… he's a vampire." Lupe stated. "And you did this to him?" She gave Sally a curious look as she stroked her son's headfur as he slept. The wolf had begun crying upon realizing that Drake had saved her child at risk to his own life, where she had attacked him in a mindless rage. The princess nodded. "But… why did you save my son?"

Drake sighed. "Sally told me some things… I'm in a similar boat to you, after all. I have no idea what's going on at home, if everything is alright, or even if they know what happened to me. For all I know, that portal could have sucked everything into different dimensions. Anyways… I hate to see kids hurt, and I heard it was terminal. I did what I had to do. I wanted to apologize, and I didn't know any other way. And no one should lose their family after all that."

Lupe wiped her eyes to rid the tears of shame. "I thought you were hurting him… In my hatred, I knew not what else to do…"

"Speaking of hatred, Drake… what's been going on with your eyes?" Mina asked.

"I guess I was so angry at myself for how I acted before that I was giving in a little bit. I was kinda angry at the whole world." Mina gave him a curious look, and he waved his hand to show he didn't want to explain yet.

"I… have done you a great dishonor." The wolf stated. "I… my family… is in your debt."

"Forget about it." Drake stated congenially. Sally elbowed him when the wolf drooped. "I mean… I just did what I thought was right. You don't have to owe me anything."

"You're wrong. I owe you _everything_." She stated forcefully. "You saved one of the three most important things in my life." She stated with a gesture to her husband and daughter.

"Not bad for a monster, eh?" He joked.

The wolf looked at him oddly. "I have known men who have used the love and family of others to commit evil things. Yet you used your anger towards myself and others to save my child. If all monsters acted as such, I would never fear for my pack." Drake blushed, and Mina gave him a nuzzle on the cheek. The wolf nodded. "I will find a way to repay you. The pack's honor demands it." Lupe finished with a small yawn that she had obviously fighting for some time.

"Well… we better let you get some rest. After all, you've got some sleep to catch up on." Sally said with a smile to the mentally and physically exhausted pack leaders.

A few days later…

"Full moon." Drake acknowledged.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mina responded with a small cuddle.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you." He smiled. Mina blushed.

"Guys, keep the affection to a minimum for a little while, could you? Lupe invited us to this ceremony, and I don't know how it's gonna be. The pack went through a lot of trouble for this, and I don't want Lupe to think you aren't taking it seriously. And if we're late, _I_ won't be happy."

"Sorry." Mongoose and human responded as they entered the clearing. The entire pack was standing there, a large campfire in the center of the clearing. Lupe was dressed in some very (in Drake's opinion) intimidating ceremonial clothing, the rest of the pack only slightly less well-dressed. The Knothole residents all felt very under-dressed, to say the very least. Drake felt his attention moving to a large silver chalice that set near the fire, warming whatever might be in it. He tried to smell the contents from where he stood, but the only scents he could pick up were mongoose, squirrel, and a very thick lupine scent. Lupe motioned for the group to sit.

"Thank you for coming." Lupe smiled. Drake nodded.

"We aren't late, are we?" Sally asked, causing the others to shoot her a dirty look.

"How could you be late? This ceremony is for him, after all." A pink wolf grinned. Lupe chuckled.

"Me? Wha? You went through all this… for me?" Drake whispered in shock. Lupe nodded.

"Yes, but _Leeta_…" She shot the younger pink wolf a glare. "Decided to ruin the surprise."

"He's still surprised." A very similar wolf to Leeta argued good-naturedly. Drake was again startled to see two Overlander girls by her side. ((That would explain Lupe's reaction to me calling her anti-human… man, am I stupid…))

"I suppose you're right, Lyco." Lupe smirked. She was obviously quite pleased with Drake's disbelief over the entire matter. "Now, let us begin."

"I can't believe you did this." He mumbled as Lupe started her speech.

"Members of the pack! I present to you the man who saved one of our youngest at great risk to himself. While I was taken with my own anger, he used his own to save my only son. Marcos would not be with us today, were it not for his valiant efforts." Drake blushed furiously here. This was not unnoticed by Mina, who giggled until she saw the glare the princess gave her. "Such actions are much respected by the pack, and I would ask you, my pack, to choose… shall he be considered as one of us, yay or nay?"

Drake felt his heart leap to his throat. He waited as the wolves debated for several long minutes. Suddenly, the answer became evident as the pack answered with a resounding 'Yay!' Drake felt tears in his eyes. He'd borrowed Nicole from Sally to read her info on the wolf pack during their stay, and he understood the great honor they had bestowed upon him.

Lupe nodded. "We shall welcome you among us at any time, Drake. You will not be looked upon as an outsider, but as any other son of the pack." She slowly made her way to the silver cup near the fire. Drake watched curiously as the wolf brought the large gilded chalice to him and offered it. Drake took it reverently with both hands and stared inside.

"This is…"

"Blood. Every member of the pack has donated enough to fill it. The goblet itself is a relic from centuries ago, one we have cared for and used in ceremonies for as long as any can remember."

"Every?" Drake gaped at her. "That's… a lot of wolves. Lupe, you didn't have to…"

"We did you honor that was well deserved, and now we give you a gift that will serve you well."

Drake stared, unsure of how to respond. "Lupe… I'm touched. This means more to me that you can understand…"

"Hurry and drink so that I may prove to the rest of the pack that their leader has not gone loco, talking about vampires." The alpha joked.

Drake looked into the cup and sniffed without being able to help it. The warm blood smelled fresh, clean, and very, very good. He licked his lips and felt his fangs lengthen slightly. He nodded respectfully, raised the cup to his lips, and drank. As he drank, he felt the combined energies of the entire pack rushing through his body, along with the respect and reverence they'd felt as they had done the task… and something else that he couldn't recognize. Drake tried to stop for a moment but couldn't, the sensation too overwhelming to stop to consider. He was somewhat glad that he hadn't fed heavily lately, as the slight bit of hunger he had felt made it all the more wonderful. Before he finished however… he felt and heard a sharp snap... He dropped the cup from nerveless fingers, a small amount of blood dribbling from the rim. He grimaced as he fell to his knees. "What…?" He winced again as another loud crack resounded from somewhere inside his chest. He felt as though his body was setting itself aflame from the inside out… it felt… incredibly familiar, but in what way, he couldn't figure out… Another set of cracks and snaps began emitting, and he let out a roar of agony which quickly degraded to a scream.

"Is he alright?" Someone shouted.

Lupe frowned. "What's wrong? Is this normal?"

"No!" Sally shouted. "This doesn't usually happen!" She struggled to reach the human through the throng of wolves. Drake's screams of pain were growing more agonized. She saw the human fling himself to his feet as his skin seemed to be stretching as she watched his ineffective struggles.

((It's burning me! There's something wrong!)) He struggled to remove his shirt, and ended up tearing it off. The pack drew back in shock as his chest began rippling as his ribs cracked, broke, moved, and reset themselves… His spine began twisting and throbbing in his back, apparently not attached to any other bones. His skin bulged in places, the swelling subsided in others, his screams being the only constant that any present could notice.

Drake looked at the princess, Lupe, and Mina with pleading eyes before they pulled shut in agony and his face began to bulge. Mina screamed in horror. Drake covered his face and let out another roar of pain.

They all stared, unable to think of what to do or who to turn to for help. Drake let out a final bellow… which suddenly transformed into a howl of release as the metamorphosis was completed…

In a heap of blood, sweat, tears and torn clothing, a light gray wolf lay unconscious. The silver chalice that had been so painstakingly cared for by the pack lay crushed beside him, finger and claw marks sunken into the soft metal.


	11. On Waking up Wolven

**Chapter 35**

Drake came to in the hospital with a sensation of weight on his chest, not to mention a noticeable pain in his rump. He tried to open his eyes, which felt very heavy themselves. It took a few tries, but he managed. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he recognized a familiar figure sleeping with her head on his ribs. After quickly assessing the situation, he realized that she'd fallen asleep with her head in her hands, and her head had slowly slid down until it rested on his chest. He smiled lovingly. It was a shame he had to wake her up. He yawned.

Mina's head raised sleepily off of his chest to look at him. She stared for a moment before shouting "Drake! Everyone, he's awake!" She crushed him in a tight hug.

Drake's shoulders felt strange afterwards. And his nose was itching. His rear ached from his position. He fidgeted for a moment before giving up. "Man, how long was I out?'

"Three days." Mina whispered softly. She was looking somewhat worried.

"Well, I better get up… I can tell already that I need to shave." He began to rise, but Mina stopped him.

"Drake… you… well… you aren't…"

"Hey, Drake, how you holding up?" Sonic asked as he entered, oblivious to Mina's angry glare. Sally, Lupe, and a small group of wolves followed him.

"Not bad. Just woke up." He grimaced. "And this mustache is driving me nuts!"

"What mustache?" Sonic asked in a perplexed voice. Sally grabbed his arm.

"I haven't told him yet." Mina stated nervously.

"Told me what?" Drake frowned at the others. His face felt funny when he did so. He wondered briefly if they'd put stitches or something in his face, but then he remembered that he wouldn't need them. Or at least, shouldn't.

One of the pink wolves from the ceremony giggled. "Oh, this is delicious. Can I tell him? Please?" She practically begged Mina. Mina rolled her eyes, but nodded. The wolf plucked a mirror from a wall in the adjacent bathroom and raced it over to the bed. Drake glanced at it and felt his jaw sag.

"Oh." He couldn't think of anything else to say. He kept staring at his new face. What he'd thought was a few days growth of mustache had actually been whiskers, the pulling sensation was from his muzzle… and he bet that his butt hurt because of a tail.

Mina gently touched his arm, causing a pleasant sensation in his fur. "Oh, Drake, I'm sorry… I was trying to tell you."

"My god… I'm a wolf."

Mina nodded. "Yeah. We aren't totally sure why it happened…"

"I'm a wolf."

"Um… yeah."

"Oh wow." He traced his muzzle with a finger, then turned towards her. "I… I would not have predicted this happening." He swallowed. Mina was looking at him, obviously expecting some sort of explosion from him. He gingerly tossed his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. After a quick wave of vertigo, he managed to regain his senses. ((_Wow… this is kinda cool… and this sense of smell is awesome… even better than before…_)) He went to scratch at a whisker, and in so doing, released the sheet that had been tangled at his waist. Leeta and Lyco giggled devilishly, causing Drake to realize something… he wasn't wearing pants. He dove back into the bed with a yip, blushing furiously.

Mina scowled. "I told you guys he'd probably freak out if he woke up without pants on."

Drake felt scandalized. "Of course I would! My god, I can't believe you were about to let me walk around in the nude!"

Mina sighed and gave an exasperated chuckle. "Drake, you have fur, just like the rest of us. You don't really _need_ pants. I mean, most male Mobians generally just wear a coat or jacket or something similar." Drake seemed slightly mollified.

"And we just giggled because Mina said you'd probably be a little… shy."

Drake blushed again, to the Twins' delight. "I dunno… I still think I'd rather wear pants…"

Lupe nodded. "Understandable. If you turn back, it would be embarrassing. At least, I'd think so, considering human anatomy. I suggested black cloth… possibly dark grey."

"Why?"

Mina giggled softly. "She says it should accent your fur. We took some measurements already, just in case. She's right, though… black cloth does go nice with this light fur."

"Measurements?" Drake questioned slowly, still trying to grasp the whole idea.

"Waist, length, inseam… you know, all that stuff." Mina explained. "You'll need new clothes, since you're apparently going to insist on them."

"A shirt _and_ pants, I take it?" Drake asked. Mina nodded in response.

"Aw, Mina, don't ruin the show for the rest of us." Lyco giggled and winked. Drake blushed again.

"Any idea what made me… uh... more lupine in nature?"

"Any number of things could have played a factor." Sally sighed. "The amount of blood was a lot larger than a normal feeding, the number of wolves who donated… the blessings on the cup from the ceremonies, the blessing on the blood to promote your good health, or even just the reason the wolves donated. Or maybe it could be just an effect of wolf blood. This could have happened with a single drink from a wolf, we have no idea."

Drake sighed. "Just when I think I'm getting the hang of this stuff, it throws me another curve. I guess I might as well get ready to start howling at the moon, now." Drake finished jokingly. The group shared a good chuckle, and nudged a darkly blushing Mina. "What now?"

"It's pretty obvious you weren't born as a wolf, or even here on Mobius." Sally managed.

Confused again, Drake sighed. "Why?"

"To 'howl at the moon' is a term wolves use for mating." Lupe smirked.

"Oh? Oh." His eyes widened as he looked at the furiously blushing Mina. "Ohhhhh. Uh, we haven't… done any… uh, howling."

"From the way the two of you blush, it's quite obvious." Lupe stated with a chuckle. "But I'm sure you'll get used to your new self soon enough."

**Chapter 36**

It had been several days since Drake's awakening to his new wolven form, and Mina noticed her boyfriend staring off into space. She gave him a worried look for a few minutes before carrying on.

((_I can't go home… my parents will never recognize me… I'm here… forever…_)) He wasn't entirely sure why that bothered him so much. He knew what he had with Mina was special, but still… ((I_ never wanted to be a wolf… why couldn't I be a mongoose, huh? Is that so much to ask?_)) He felt a sharp poke to his ribs. "Ow! Hey! What was that for?"

"For looking too thoughtful. It's unnatural. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Drake, with you, it's _always_ something. Now come on, spill. You know I won't go around telling my boyfriend's secrets."

Drake smiled slowly. "Yeah, I know. Mina… I'm scared."

"Scared?" The mongoose echoed.

"Very. I've always kept with the idea of seeing my family again. Even if just for a little while, to tell them I'm alright."

"You still can, Drake. This hasn't changed that."

"Hasn't it, Mina? I look like a Mobian now. Mobians don't exist on Earth. I mean… the closest thing I've seen to what I look like now is a couple renditions of werewolves, and that-"

"What's a werewolf?"

"Er… it's this… mythological beast. Supposedly it was caused by being bit by a special kind of wolf."

"That doesn't sound so bad…"

"They weren't intelligent. They were mindless predators that supposedly could only eat human flesh."

"Oookaaayyy… Drake, that's gross. You humans are pretty… well, sick to come up with something like that…"

"Hey, don't be harping on my race. We have our ups and downs, like everyone else. Still, that is part of the problem. I could be mistaken for a monster."

"Drake… I'm sure you'll figure out something. You may be someone new out here…" The mongoose plucked at his fur. "But you're still the same person I met. And fell in love with." She finished with a smile.

"And that's the other problem. I mean, one minute I'm human, the next a vampire, the next I've got claws and wings, the next… I'm a wolf. How much further will this go, Mina? What if the next thing to change is my mind? What if I become a monster inside?"

"You won't…"

"But how can we be sure of that, Mina? _Can_ we be sure?"

"Yes. Because I know you. You wouldn't just let yourself turn into a monster, Drake. Don't lie to yourself. You'd fight it with your dying breath."

Drake gently wrapped an arm around her, taking a moment to savor the sensation of her against his sensitive fur. "Thanks, Mina. I just hope I'm as strong as you think I am…"

Mina shook her head with a smile, then leaned up and gave him a kiss on the nose.

Drake gave her a look of pleased surprise and felt his tail wag. "And just what was that for?"

Mina smirked. "Because I wanted to kiss my boyfriend. Any other silly questions?"

"Well, gee… Am I allowed to kiss you back?"

"Now that really is a silly question." The mongoose laughed, snuggling into his side.

Drake simply held her.

"That's a yes, goofball." Mina said with a sigh.

Drake laughed and pulled her close… There was a cough from behind them. Drake scowled up at the princess. "What?"

"Er… I was looking for you."

"Princess, we're a little… y'know… busy. Could it have waited?" Drake managed, a little annoyed.

Sally sighed. "Sorry, but no, it can't. Pack your things, we're heading back to the Floating Island first thing in the morning. Knuckles says the guardians are throwing fits that over this new development."

"They are? Why? How did they even know?"

"I don't know. But… it sounds urgent."

Drake sighed. "Well, Mina? You think we can make it back again?"

"It doesn't sound like they were asking you…"

"I know."

"Look, I'm sorry this is short notice, but really, you should have expected this."

"I know, Sal. Sorry. It just that we just got back, and now we have to rush there again."

"It's just for a day. We should be back by tomorrow night. Antoine already agreed to fly us out. Besides, this could be important. People don't just turn into another species, after all."

"Alright, alright. I'll go."

"That's the spirit. I'll see to it that Antione's ready."

**Chapter 37**

Drake yawned contentedly as he ate the last bits of his meal. "Aw, man, Mrs. Mongoose-"

"I've told you, call me Isabella."

"Isabella, then. You make the **best** breakfasts I have ever had. And some awesome sausage."

"Thank you, it's freshly made."

A perplexed look crosses the human-turned-wolf's face. "Freshly made? How is it freshly made, I haven't seen a pig or anything even remotely like one since I've gotten here." The human questions as he takes another bite of sausage.

"Pig?"

"Yeah, you know? Pork? Sausage?" He looked from one mongoose to the other. To his surprise, they began giggling.

"Oh, you poor dear. I thought you knew."

"That's Drake for you, momma."

"What?" His fork froze halfway to his mouth. "This isn't pork, is it?"

"No, dear. It's snake."

"Snake?"

"Yes. It's a dish we mongeese are fond of, and I just… didn't think to tell you about it. Small snakes are easy to catch, and they're everywhere."

Drake stared at the meat on his fork for a long second, imagining it as a large garden snake, slithering around. Then, with a shrug, he ate it. "Huh. Snake. Who'da thunk it?"

"So you're going to the Island?"

"Well… Yes. It doesn't sound like it's going to be a pleasure visit this time, either."

The older mongoose frowned. "The two of you aren't going to make a habit of this, I trust. I mean, vacations to the floating Island are fine once in a while, but-"

"Well it's hardly a vacation this time, mother. They're probably going to poke and prod Drake until he's black and blue."

Isabella sighed. "Okay, but I don't like it. Drake's been a wolf for three days and he's just fine. I doubt there's anything to worry about."

Drake shrugged. "They don't seem to feel that way. It's not worth arguing about, I don't think Sally's going to budge on this. Anyways, it's just a day. What could happen?"

**Author Notes:**

Heya everyone! Sorry about the huge delay since last update. Between military, work, and college, I've had something of a full plate. Not to mention FF changing the way stories are uploaded. Had to make a few graphical changes to the format of the story. For one thing, does anyone know a way to put _more_ than one space between lines? I can't figure out how to seperatethe different sections, apart from usingchapters.

For those of you who say Drake is a mary-sue... yeah, probably. I've yet to meet a vampire character who wasn't, but believe me... he's not without weaknesses, and the stronger his powers become, the more those weaknesses will effect him. Don't worry about offending me, just the fact that you read my story and thought enough of it to comment on it makes me happy. Now... on to your questions!

Jamie: You've seen what reptile blood does... dragon blood is, in my opinion, a mix of both, and mystical besides. In other words... until Drake tries some, you're just going to have to keep guessing. As for King Max, the reason Drake hasn't offered to try using his blood is that he really doesn't know how much blood he'd need to use for such a delicate healing, and he's not aware of how vampires 'reproduce', per say. It's a risk he's not willing to take... yet.

Brutal2003 and Spyke: Drake is indeed still a vampire. As to his being a werewolf... let's just say he's a Mobian wolf with some werewolf properties.

JayManney4Life: The differing effects of blood on vampires and the transformations will be explained in greater detail in later chapters... but you're close.

If you'd like to see fanart of Drake, check out Vdrake on deviantart or just IM me on Yahoo or AIM messengers. Drako6992000 is my user name, and I love getting comments. ((And I have a tendency to talk about future ideas over AIM))

Drake: "For god's sake, someone help me! Do any of you have any idea what he's going to _do_ to me!"

Me: "Quiet, you! Get back in your box and wait for the next update!"


End file.
